


Сердце дракона

by Sambaris



Category: The Iron Dragon's Daughter - Michael Swanwick
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cyberpunk, Drama, Dystopia, Elves, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, Gen, Rebellion, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sambaris/pseuds/Sambaris
Summary: Технологический прогресс неузнаваемо изменил мир фей. Но кое-что не меняется никогда: человеческих детей всё ещё крадут во сне, как и тысячу лет назад. Полукровке-отщепенцу предстоит выяснить, зачем феи это делают, и принять главное решение в своей жизни.





	Сердце дракона

**Author's Note:**

> Можно читать как оридж.  
> Работа написана на конкурс "Фандомная Битва 2017" для команды "fandom Fairy 2017".  
> Огромное спасибо прекрасной бете, которая помогла сделать эту работу лучше: https://ficbook.net/authors/739850

Золото — хозяйке, серебро — слуге,  
Медяки — ремесленной всякой мелюзге.  
«Верно, — отрубил барон, нахлобучив шлем, —  
Но хладное железо властвует над всем».

Редьярд Киплинг

Глава 1

Ночной аэродром, залитый огнями прожекторов, казался Тому огромным зеркалом, отражающим свет полной луны. Белый круг над головой, белый круг под ногами, а за линией защитных рун и двойного ограждения из колючей проволоки — густая тьма, слегка разбавленная светом звёзд и далёких городских огней. Чёрные громады боевых драконов, казалось, впитывали свет без остатка, они были колючими пустыми силуэтами на фоне яркого освещения. Том бежал к своему дракону, краем глаза видел, как другие пилоты направляются в разные стороны, к массивным тёмным фигурам на расчерченном рулёжными дорожками бетоне. Каждый знал, куда двигаться и что делать, и оглушительный рёв сирены боевой тревоги придавал этому упорядоченному хаосу законченность. Увертюра к симфонии разрушения и огня. Это была хорошая ночь, чтобы убивать.

Дракон раскрыл глаза, когда Том запрыгнул на крыло и стал карабкаться к кабине управления. Рубиновые огоньки глаз смотрели вдаль безо всякого выражения, но Том хорошо знал, что стальное чудовище уже предвкушает будущую драку. Драконы были созданы ради боя, они жили боем, и всё остальное время лишь с нетерпением ждали возможности выместить на ком-либо свою бесконечную ярость. Холодное железо, неуязвимое к любой магии. Самонаводящиеся ракеты, лазеры, реактивные огнемёты — и огромные когти, способные раздирать в клочья любую броню, сминать и крошить камень и заговорённое серебро, чтобы добраться до цели и уничтожить её безо всякой надежды на пощаду. Абсолютное оружие. Щит и меч города. Залог силы и власти эльфийского Высокого Совета.

Том нырнул в кресло пилота, пристегнул ремни безопасности и надел шлем. Перед глазами тут же снова возник аэродром, но теперь Том видел его зрением дракона. В инфракрасном и рентгеновском спектре была чётко видна каждая песчинка, каждая царапина. Небо, только что бывшее чёрным, стало серым, зернистым, как экран телевизора, настроенного на пустой канал, и на фоне этого серого марева были отчётливо видны далёкие небоскрёбы. Том положил руки на подлокотники, и крошечные иглы вонзились ему в запястья, подключая напрямую к сознанию и чувствам дракона. Разум затопила чужая необузданная ярость, но Том привычно пригасил её, мысленно сжал в кулаке, сохраняя контроль. Этому их учили с первого дня в Академии, и он не зря считался лучшим пилотом своего выпуска.

Рёв сирены пропал, дракон не желал его слышать и легко отфильтровал из окружающего шума. Теперь Том слышал только вой разогревающихся двигателей и стальной лязг сочленений — драконы вставали на задние лапы, готовясь к полёту. В эфире уже началась перекличка, Том назвал свой позывной и доложил о готовности.

— Говорит воздушный контроль Тир Таингир. Звено Миш-Нок, взлёт разрешаю. Курс 90, эшелон 150. Оставайтесь в пределах воздушного коридора, пока не выйдете из жёлтой зоны. Миш-Нок, как поняли, приём.

Том ухмыльнулся, и дракон повторил его гримасу своей зубастой пастью. Его совсем недавно назначили ведущим звена, и Том всё ещё радовался как ребёнок каждый раз, когда именно ему, как старшему, приходилось вести переговоры с наземными службами.

— Миш-Нок контролю, вас понял. Взлетаем. Конец связи.

Дракон расправил крылья, и все звуки утонули в рёве турбин, стремительно набирающих обороты. Взмах крыльями — и многотонная стальная махина легко взмыла вверх, оставляя на бетоне аэродрома закопчённые круги реактивного выхлопа. С отставанием в полсекунды поднялись в воздух ведомые. Том видел всё, что происходило вокруг, зрение дракона давало полный круговой обзор, и при желании он легко мог бы пересчитать зубы в оскаленной пасти любого из своих ведомых. Они быстро набирали высоту, и радость полёта в сознании дракона была в этот миг почти такой же сильной, как предвкушение радости убийства.

Набрав высоту, они двинулись на восток, туда, где край неба казался чуть светлее окружающей тьмы. До восхода солнца было ещё далеко, и человеческий глаз не заметил бы никакой разницы, но драконы видят всё. Оставляя за собой размытый инверсионный след, с грохотом преодолев звуковой барьер, звено Миш-Нок отправилось на охоту.

 

_Пятнадцать лет назад._

— Слушайте сюда! Я Барри-плотник, меня тут много кто знает, и я хочу кое-что сказать! Эй, вы, заводские, глядите сюда, это и вас тоже касается!

Здоровый детина в засаленной грязной куртке стоял на ступеньках перед заколоченным парадным крыльцом жилого дома, орал во всю глотку, и вокруг постепенно собиралась толпа. Начинались сумерки, окна в далёких башнях небоскрёбов загорались одно за другим, образуя причудливый узор. На заводах только что закончилась дневная смена, и угрюмые усталые рабочие шли сейчас через пустырь, возвращаясь домой. Их было тут немного: те, кто мог это себе позволить, старались селиться подальше от этого района, зная о его вполне заслуженной дурной славе. Нищие трущобы, где сила и реальная власть принадлежали не редким патрулям тильвит-тегов, а уличным бандам брауни, гоблинов и лепреконов. Здесь же селились те, в чьих жилах текла людская кровь, но их было слишком мало, и они были слишком слабы. Именно их сейчас искал Барри в толпе, и именно к ним обращалась его речь.

— Гоблины вечно унижают нас, людей, отбирают последнее, смеются, считают нас ниже себя. Ну да и дьявол бы с ними, они ко всем так относятся! К брауни! К сильфам! К дриадам! Нам не привыкать, пусть смеются!

Барри тяжело перевёл дыхание. Он завладел вниманием толпы, множество глаз смотрели на него выжидательно, недоверчиво. Люди и полукровки давно привыкли быть в самом низу социальной иерархии Тир Таингир, привыкли молча сносить любые унижения, и расшевелить их сейчас было задачей не из лёгких.

Барри вытолкнул вперед, прямо перед собой, ребёнка, мальчика лет восьми. Мальчик испуганно озирался, его лицо и руки были покрыты синяками и ссадинами.

— Но я устал терпеть! Сегодня они снова похитили ребёнка — человеческого ребёнка! Его выкрали из мира людей, лишили семьи, будущего, тайного имени и собственной судьбы! Они пытались продать его в рабство на завод, когда тильвит-теги их спугнули, и тогда они его просто вышвырнули, как мусор! Вы готовы с этим смириться? Я спрашиваю, вы готовы? Я не готов! Пора преподать им урок! Кто со мной?!

По толпе пронёсся ропот. Прохожие переглядывались, перешёптывались, на лицах появлялась злость и отчаянная решимость. Напряжение росло, и его легко можно было почувствовать даже на расстоянии.

Том смотрел на толпу сверху, с высоты третьего этажа. Они с Робином — таким же беспризорником и полукровкой, как и он сам — облюбовали этот наблюдательный пункт давным-давно и считали его своей собственностью. Несколько старых, сломанных и прогнивших насквозь в незапамятные времена коробов кондиционеров, висящих на внешней стене обшарпанного кирпичного здания. Добраться сюда можно было только по узкому карнизу, который сразу обвалился бы под весом взрослого. Это место было на самом виду, и всё-таки здесь можно было почувствовать себя в относительной безопасности. Безопасность была редкостью, даже роскошью в городских трущобах, и сейчас Том с интересом смотрел вниз, зная, что толпа никак не сможет до него добраться.

— Слышал, как заливает? Вот трепло, — пробормотал Робин, затягиваясь дешёвой сигаретой. Должно быть, вытащил пачку у кого-нибудь из кармана или украл в магазине неподалёку.

— Почему трепло? Может, он и правда так думает.

Том передёрнул плечами. С наступлением сумерек заметно похолодало, скоро тут станет довольно неуютно.

— Да потому что он сам наполовину гоблин. Если бы гоблины его не вышвырнули на улицу за то, что он полукровка, он бы сейчас был с ними и совсем по-другому бы плёл языком.

Робин передал недокуренную сигарету Тому, тот затянулся и закашлялся, отгоняя ладонью едкий дым.

Внизу Барри продолжал распалять толпу, активно жестикулируя, и Том заметил, что многие из его слушателей уже держат в руках дубинки, извлечённые из-под одежды. Здесь никто не выходил на улицу без оружия, и толпе не нужно было много времени, чтобы стать опасной, неуправляемой разрушительной стихией. Том видел подобное часто и хорошо знал, чем это обычно заканчивается.

— Идиоты. На что они рассчитывают?

— Ну это-то понятно. Пройтись по гоблинскому району, обчистить пару-тройку прохожих, может, разгромить какой-нибудь магазин, а потом быстренько слинять, пока банда Кривого или Черепа не заглянет на огонёк. Всё как всегда, — Робин пожал плечами, достал из кармана следующую сигарету и щёлкнул потёртой пластиковой зажигалкой. — Может, и нам бы что-нибудь перепало, будь мы постарше и посильнее.

— Ну уж нет. Я в такой глупости участвовать не собираюсь ни сейчас, ни потом.

Робин повернулся к Тому, взглянул ему в глаза с ироничным прищуром.

— А что тогда ты собираешься делать, когда вырастешь? Устроиться на завод, работать за копейки и сдохнуть от голода в какой-нибудь подворотне? Как будто кто-то даст тебе выбирать.

Том засунул руку под одежду, за воротник рубашки, и вытащил тонкий шнурок, на котором болталась тяжёлая металлическая гайка. В ней не было ничего особенного — гладкие ровные грани, стёртая резьба, следы солидола в глубоких царапинах — но Робин рефлекторно отшатнулся от одного её вида.

— Холодное железо. Настоящее, я проверял. Нашёл на заводской свалке, чего они там только не выбрасывают, олухи.

— Спрячь, — попросил Робин. Он явно чувствовал себя неуютно. Том послушно запустил шнурок обратно под рубашку, и Робин облегчённо выдохнул. Столбик пепла с сигареты упал вниз, в пропасть под ногами, рассыпавшись веером искр.

— Ну, холодное железо, и что?

— А то! Во мне достаточно человеческой крови, чтобы к нему спокойно прикоснуться, это раз. И есть немного эльфийской, так что я могу научиться колдовать, это два. А это значит, я смогу стать пилотом. Летать на драконе! Вербовщики вечно ищут таких, как я.

— Так они тебя и взяли. Думаешь, ты один такой умный?

Том усмехнулся, глядя вниз.

— Может, и не один. Но это шанс выбраться отсюда. Зажить нормальной жизнью.

— Ну и станешь эльфийской подстилкой, добровольным рабом. Тоже мне, жизнь! — буркнул Робин со злостью, но в его голосе была отчётливо слышна плохо скрываемая зависть.

Толпа внизу шумела всё громче, Барри приходилось её перекрикивать, чтобы его было слышно, но Том видел: он своего достиг. Там, внизу, руки сжимали дубины, и глаза сверкали яростью. Ещё немного, и эта ярость возьмёт над толпой контроль, и уже не нужно будет никому ничего говорить. Про украденного мальчишку все забыли, и он потерянно тёр замёрзшие ладони друг о дружку, не зная, что делать дальше. Том хлопнул Робина по плечу и показал вниз.

— Надо вытащить оттуда этого придурка, а то они его затопчут. Эй, ты! — Том крикнул во всю силу своих небольших лёгких и метко швырнул маленький камешек, попав мальчику прямо в макушку. Тот обернулся, их глаза встретились.

— Залазь сюда! Наверх! Тут безопасно!

Том поднял в руке свёрнутую в бухту верёвку, и мальчик понял. С трудом протолкнувшись сквозь толпу, он добрался до грязной стены прямо у них под ногами, и Том сбросил конец верёвки вниз. На них никто не обращал внимания, взрослые были увлечены совсем другими мыслями и эмоциями. Мальчик начал карабкаться по верёвке, Том услышал, как жалобно скрипят старые изношенные крепления, к которым верёвка была привязана сверху. Робин подвинулся, освобождая место новичку.

Внизу раздался яростный рёв и крики — в проёме улицы появились гоблины. Низкорослые, приземистые, со скошенными лбами и короткими ногами, изогнутыми назад в коленях. Гоблины ухмылялись, демонстрируя длинные жёлтые клыки. Это была банда Черепа, их легко было узнать по ярко-красным нашивкам на разношёрстной одежде. Ещё минуту назад это зрелище заставило бы взрослых внизу разбежаться в разные стороны, но сейчас было уже слишком поздно. Слепая ярость толпы поглотила их целиком, дубинки взмыли в воздух, гоблины и люди устремились навстречу друг другу и сошлись в беспорядочной и безжалостной драке.

Том потянул за верёвку, вытаскивая её наверх. Не хватало ещё, чтобы какой-нибудь взрослый попытался по ней подняться, это бы непременно обрушило всю ненадёжную конструкцию, обеспечив им короткий полёт с большой высоты на загаженный асфальт, усеянный битым стеклом.

Новичок сидел рядом с Томом на грязном коробе кондиционера, покрытом слоем копоти и упыриного помёта. Он дрожал, с ужасом глядя вниз, обхватив плечи тонкими руками. Он был напуган, растерян и готов был расплакаться в любой момент. Том заранее скривился, он терпеть не мог чужих слёз и истерик.

— Я хочу домой, — прошептал новичок себе под нос, но Том услышал. Он вздохнул и положил руку мальчику на плечо, хоть и знал заранее, что это не поможет.

— Ты никогда не вернёшься домой, приятель. Теперь это — твой дом. Привыкай.

Робин раскурил очередную сигарету, протянул её Тому, и они жадно курили по очереди, глядя, как внизу, в густеющих сумерках, люди и гоблины ожесточённо бьют друг друга дубинками, начисто забыв о милосердии.

 

_Пятнадцать лет спустя._

— Миш-Нок контролю, мы покинули жёлтую зону и ожидаем дальнейших инструкций.

Том хмурился, ожидая ответа, его дракон нарезал круги над одной и той же точкой поверхности. Вокруг расстилалась степь, далеко на горизонте Тир Таингир был едва виден даже драконьими глазами, а больше взгляду не на чем было остановиться. Им не дали никаких указаний, когда подняли по тревоге, и теперь Том гадал, с кем же им придётся сразиться. Скорее всего, очередной пограничный инцидент с Тир на Ног. Потом дипломаты, конечно, скажут, что дирижабль-невидимка воздушной разведки даже не думал пересекать границу, и никакие драконы, само собой, никогда не вылетали на перехват. И все понимающе улыбнутся друг другу, и чаши весов холодной войны сдвинутся ещё немного в ту или иную сторону… Что до погибших, то их всё равно никто не считает, если речь не идёт о чистокровных эльфах. Том видел подобное много раз и давно успел к этому привыкнуть.

Но странность была в том, что их курс увёл их далеко в сторону от границы, в пустошь, где не было и быть не могло никого, кроме бродячих троллей или беглых домовых.

В ушах зашипело, и раздался голос из командного центра. Это был не диспетчер воздушного контроля. Характерный выговор и скучающе-презрительные интонации сразу выдавали чистокровного эльфа. Впрочем, Тому не нужно было гадать, он слышал этот голос много раз и отлично знал, кто к ним сейчас обращается.

— Говорит инквизитор Дэмиэн Гринлиф. Звено Миш-Нок, ваша задача — найти и перехватить группу гоблинов. Это бунтовщики, они покинули город двое суток назад и сейчас скрываются где-то в степи под вами. Задача ясна?

Том нервно сглотнул, и дракон заложил крутой вираж, отвечая на нервозность пилота. Дэмиэн Гринлиф был его отцом.

Много лет назад, когда Том поступил в Академию ВВС, стандартный анализ крови на генетическую предрасположенность к магии показал неожиданный результат. Том оказался незаконным сыном высокопоставленного эльфа, и отцу немедленно сообщили об этом, как того требовали строгие армейские правила.

Оба они оказались не готовы к этому. Том с детства не знал родни, улица была его домом, и улица была его семьёй. Обнаружить кровного родственника, да ещё такого близкого — это был шок, он понятия не имел, как следует поступать в такой ситуации. Гринлиф тоже был ошарашен новостью. Респектабельный государственный чиновник, отпрыск уважаемой семьи, давным-давно женатый, с детьми и даже внуками — эльфы жили долго, очень долго. Они не знали старости и умирали только от несчастных случаев или политических покушений, а Гринлиф всегда был осторожен. Новость о незаконном сыне, тем более от человеческой женщины, могла бы разрушить его карьеру и репутацию. Его влияния хватило, чтобы скрыть эту историю ото всех, и Тома это вполне устраивало. В мире высшего света, насквозь пронизанном интригами и борьбой за власть, он не сумел бы выжить и дня. Они иногда встречались в неприметных барах и городских парках, разговаривали о прошлом, о матери Тома, о маленькой легкомысленной интрижке, которую Гринлиф считал давным-давно забытой и надёжно спрятанной в трущобах Тир Таингир, повидавших ещё и не такое. Отец иногда незаметно помогал Тому, обеспечил его стипендией и некоторым количеством карманных денег, своим влиянием убирал с дороги его врагов из числа курсантов и преподавателей Академии, а всё остальное время они оба хранили тайну. Должно быть, случилось нечто экстраординарное, раз Гринлиф посчитал необходимым лично выдать звену инструкции, прекрасно зная, кто именно слушает его слова на другой стороне канала радиосвязи.

— С каких пор мы ловим гоблинов? Это работа тильвит-тегов, — послышался голос Пита, одного из ведомых. Видимо, он не сумел полностью изгнать из сознания тяжёлое драконье безумие, раз ляпнул подобную глупость в эфире. Том прикусил губу.

— Вы смеете оспаривать приказ эльфа, пилот?

Голос инквизитора был настолько холоден, что, кажется, им можно было заморозить океан до самого дна. Том сглотнул. Отец прекрасно играл роль, а это значило, что последствия глупости Пита будут самые настоящие. По возвращении их всех ждут серьёзные неприятности.

— Нет, сэр, что вы, сэр, — Пит мгновенно осознал, что произошло, и сейчас в его голосе был отчётливо слышен страх. — Мы найдём этих мерзавцев, сэр, они от нас не уйдут!

— Сделайте это, пилот, и, возможно, я забуду про вашу оплошность. Ещё вопросы?

Том знал, чего ждут от него ведомые. Он обязан был подать голос, перевести на себя внимание с напортачившего подчинённого, и он не колеблясь сделал это, надеясь, что его голос не дрожит.

— Вы можете сообщить нам численность отряда, инквизитор?

Подобный вопрос должен был разозлить эльфа, и Том не сомневался, что отец не замедлит продемонстрировать свою злость. Это был спектакль, и оба были готовы сыграть его до конца, приняв неизбежные последствия.

— Вы слишком любопытны, пилот. Вы всегда задаёте так много вопросов?

Этот голос обещал многое. Мстительную злость отрядного сержанта, бесконечные наряды вне очереди, чистку плаца зубной щёткой, возможно, даже «случайно» встреченную банду озлобленных гоблинов в ближайшей увольнительной. Все знали, что бывает с теми, кто вывел из себя эльфа. Том не сомневался, что Гринлиф не станет уменьшать наказание, чтобы не вызвать ничьих подозрений. Но это была цена за право иметь хоть какую-то семью, и Том согласен был платить её без колебаний.

— Но так уж и быть, я отвечу. Их полтора-два десятка. И с ними человек, это их командир. Человека взять живьём, остальных уничтожить. Это всё.

Треск атмосферного разряда возвестил о том, что эльф отключил связь. В эфире повисла короткая тишина.

— Человек? Но откуда…

— Заткнитесь и выполняйте приказ, — раздражённо оборвал подчинённого Том. Он хорошо понимал, о чём думает ведомый, но не готов был сейчас вступать в дискуссии. К тому же тот и так уже наговорил сегодня достаточно.

Все знали, что люди и гоблины никогда не действуют вместе, это немыслимо. Что-то здесь нечисто. От этого задания за милю веяло тухлятиной, и теперь Том понимал, почему Гринлиф поднял по тревоге именно его звено. Том знал, что выполнит задачу любой ценой, а другой командир на его месте мог бы дать волю сомнениям.

Ловить своего… Пусть инструктора Академии и выбивали подобные мысли из курсантов всеми возможными способами, порой весьма болезненными и жестокими, но всё равно многие пилоты считали людей своими. Они выросли среди людей, привыкли держаться знакомой стаи в городских трущобах, а самые старые привычки отмирают труднее всего.

Всё это было мерзко. Этим вылетом они не будут хвастаться в казармах и барах, когда вернутся назад. И вряд ли группка беглецов способна дать им хороший бой, а это значит, что драконы останутся голодными и злыми, и управлять ими в следующий раз будет куда тяжелее.

— Рассредоточиться. Поисковый строй, эшелон 20, держать дистанцию и не отставать. Если мы их упустим, я лично выдам плетей каждому из вас, бездельники!

Том промолчал о том, что в случае провала плетей получат все, в том числе и он сам, и это будет ещё самоё лёгкое из возможных наказаний. Впрочем, это и так было понятно. Эльфы терпеть не могли неудачников, и отец никогда не стал бы вмешиваться в подобное, чтобы кому-либо помочь. Это было бы однозначным сигналом его политическим врагам, оружием в их руках, а такого Том не мог допустить.

Драконы снизились и разошлись далеко в стороны, так что ведомые стали казаться Тому далёкими чёрточками на фоне серого неба. Включились маркеры радиомаяков. На тактической карте Том видел, как цветные точки, помеченные позывными, расползаются в разные стороны, стараясь охватить как можно больше территории. Он полетел вперёд, внимательно вглядываясь в землю внизу, и ему не нужна была карта, чтобы знать, что строй послушно последовал за ним.

Том обнаружил беглецов, когда солнце уже поднялось над горизонтом. Маленький отряд гоблинов у подножия высокого холма, которого, судя по карте, тут вообще не должно было быть. Холм выглядел странно: он весь зарос вереском и казался ярким лиловым пятном в выжженной солнцем тусклой степи.

Гоблины добрались до самого подножия холма, и там их что-то остановило. С высоты было видно, как тела без движения лежат на земле, а их лошади смирно стоят рядом, сверкая на солнце медными боками. Картина как будто застыла, только кусты вереска качались на ветру, и от этого казалось, что по поверхности холма идут морские волны.

— Миш-Нок-лидер — ведомым: цель обнаружена. Кто-то с ними поквитался раньше нас. Я спускаюсь, остальным продолжать наблюдение. Возможно, группа успела разделиться. Ищите одиночек. Конец связи.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Том бросил дракона в пике. Резко затормозив у самой поверхности, дракон упёрся лапами в землю и медленно сложил крылья. Выхлоп двигателей поджёг сухую траву, и сразу же заработали посадочные огнетушители, заливая всё вокруг жёлтой пеной. Том с усилием снял руки с подлокотников, и мир тут же сжался до крошечной тусклой линзы его собственного восприятия. После разрыва контакта с всевидящим драконом Том всегда чувствовал себя наполовину слепым. Он знал, что это ощущение быстро пройдёт, но всё равно оно было неприятным.

Сняв шлем, Том потянулся в кресле, отстегнул ремни и вынул из ящика с НЗ тяжёлый стальной револьвер. Вряд ли ему действительно понадобится оружие, но порядок есть порядок, это ему за годы в Академии вдолбили в голову накрепко.

Люк раскрылся, Том шагнул на крыло дракона и спустился по нему вниз, как по рампе. Крыло было ещё горячим, он чувствовал это даже сквозь толстые подошвы. Воздух пах пылью, пеплом, сгоревшим топливом и едкими химикатами пожарной пены. Солнце уже начало припекать. Дракон отключил двигатели, тишину разбавляли только потрескивание остывающего металла и шелест вереска на загадочном холме.

Том сделал несколько шагов, когда услышал за спиной лязгающий металлический голос.

— Ты обещал мне бой. Обещал врага, который будет сопротивляться перед смертью. Где он? Ты снова обманул меня, жалкий червь!

Том обернулся к дракону. Его огненно-красные глаза были широко раскрыты, и сейчас в них легко можно было различить угрозу. Дракону нельзя было уступать, эти существа чуяли страх и сразу давили на любую слабину.

— Молчать, кусок ржавчины, не тебе решать, когда и с кем сражаться!

Дракон приподнялся на лапах, и Том увидел в глубине пасти искорку зажигания реактивного огнемёта. Достаточно одного мгновения, и всё вокруг, включая его самого, превратится в бурлящий океан огня.

Том поднял вверх левую руку, в ней был зажат металлический цилиндр стартового ключа.

— Я знаю твоё тайное имя, дракон. Не заставляй меня напоминать тебе, что такое настоящая боль!

— Что ты знаешь о боли, ничтожество, клоп, человечишка, блоха на шкуре помойной крысы, да я…

— Мелхесиах, сын Молоха, твоим истинным именем повелеваю: молчать! — рявкнул Том и изо всех сил сжал в кулаке стартовый ключ, который мгновенно нагрелся так, что его стало больно держать. Дракон дёрнулся, как от удара, его лапы подогнулись, и он тяжело опустился на землю. Но он продолжал пристально смотреть Тому в глаза, и пилот не отвёл взгляда. Сейчас особенно важно было не уступить, не показать облегчения и испуга. Дракон не упустит возможности поквитаться за унижение, если хоть на секунду дать ему такой шанс. Если хоть на мгновение упустить над ним власть.

Наконец дракон прикрыл глаза стальными веками и положил голову на землю, в чёрный пепел, смешанный с остатками пожарной пены. Том знал, что это не победа. Это ничья. Лучшее, на что он мог рассчитывать в противостоянии с волей железного чудовища.

Отвернувшись, он направился к телам гоблинов. Это не было похоже на засаду, но на всякий случай он взял револьвер наизготовку. Никогда нельзя недооценивать отчаянную решимость загнанных в угол.

Подойдя ближе, Том сразу понял, что именно здесь произошло. Гоблины превратились в камень. Грубый жёлтый песчаник повторял форму их тел, и их одежда, которой магия не коснулась, казалась сейчас чужеродной, слишком яркой на фоне однородных каменных глыб. Это было стандартное противопехотное проклятие из арсенала армии Тир Таингир, и солдатский жетон на шее надёжно защищал самого Тома от подобных сюрпризов. Но вот кому и зачем понадобилось минировать подступы к этому странному холму — это загадка, на которую вряд ли удастся получить ответ.

Том шёл мимо окаменевших гоблинов, мимо тупо застывших без приказа медных коней. Эти существа были куда примитивнее драконов, у них почти не было собственных мозгов, они так и будут стоять тут до тех пор, пока не разрядятся аккумуляторы… Наконец, у самого подножия холма Том нашёл их командира. Он действительно был человеком, и он был ещё жив.

Он попал под удар проклятия, как и все остальные, но человеческая кровь замедлила действие магии. Нижняя часть тела несчастного уже превратилась в камень, на коже лица и рук были отчётливо видны тёмные пятнышки — пластинки кварца — но глаза человека были открыты, и он ещё дышал. Том подошёл ближе, и взгляд умирающего сфокусировался на его лице.

— Пилот… Ты опоздал, пилот. Тут не с кем больше воевать.

Том присел на корточки рядом с умирающим, подобрал и отшвырнул в сторону маленький плоский пистолет. Оружие из холодного железа было дешёвым и надёжным, но пользоваться им могли только люди и их прямые потомки. Впрочем, человек был не в том состоянии, чтобы драться. Кажется, он вообще этого не заметил, он смотрел в небо, не отрываясь.

— Мы были так близко… Так глупо. У нас никогда не было шансов.

— Это и так было ясно любому болвану. Весь этот бунт — одна большая глупость, — пробормотал Том, не рассчитывая на ответ. Но человек ответил.

— Ты не понимаешь, пилот… Мы хотели скрыться в мире людей. Когда-то этот холм был точкой перехода. Но теперь это всего лишь ловушка для простаков вроде нас…

Человек закашлялся, из его рта при кашле вылетал песок и мелкое каменное крошево.

— Эльфы уничтожили все точки перехода, кроме одной… На вершине лунной радуги, прямо у всех на виду… Теперь я понимаю. Это чтобы такие, как мы, не смогли туда добраться.

Том покачал головой.

— Ты бредишь, приятель. Эльфам нет дела до мира людей. Это гоблины воруют оттуда детей. И ты всё равно никогда не смог бы вернуться.

— Это… Ложь… Эльфы специально распускают эти слухи. Им постоянно нужны пилоты… Полукровки вроде тебя…

Том поднял револьвер, большим пальцем взвёл курок. Человек был при смерти, и от него нужно было успеть получить хоть какую-то информацию.

— У тебя осталось мало времени, но я могу превратить это время в настоящий ад. Пора говорить правду. Кто ты такой? Почему инквизитор Гринлиф объявил на тебя охоту? Отвечай!

Человек засмеялся. Это было так странно, так противоестественно, что Том опешил и рефлекторно сделал шаг назад.

— Сколько злости, сколько праведной ненависти! Гринлиф отлично промыл тебе мозги, пилот. Я даже думаю, что ты один из его ублюдков. Давай, скажи мне: папочка отправил тебя сюда, потому что ты сделаешь для него что угодно, а?

— Что?

Том сделал ещё шаг назад. То, что говорил человек, не могло быть правдой, он играл с ним, лгал ему, но Том не мог себя заставить отбросить его слова, как мусор. Что-то в них зацепило его за живое, заставило руки вспотеть, а сердце — забиться чаще.

— Что ты несёшь, мерзавец? Какой ещё папочка, что это за бред?

Человек продолжал улыбаться, хотя лицо его перекосило гримасой боли. Это выглядело очень странно и страшно — улыбка и боль, всё вместе, как какая-то извращённая маска из театра сильфид. Том твёрдо сказал себе, что не сделает больше ни шагу назад, что бы он ни увидел. Этому живому мертвецу его не напугать.

— Ты думаешь, ты один такой? Незаконный сын эльфа, трагическая драма, как в телешоу для домохозяек? Сколько вас таких было до тебя, дурак! И сколько ещё будет! Инквизиция создаёт вас собственными руками, — человек снова закашлялся, и сквозь кашель опять проступил смех. — Точнее, конечно, не руками. Ты понимаешь, да? Бедные девочки, их воруют из колыбелей, и потом они всю жизнь не знают ничего, кроме нищеты. И за малую мзду они готовы на что угодно, даже с эльфом…

— Заткнись! Захлопни пасть, мерзавец, иначе я вышибу тебе мозги прямо сейчас и лишу тебя последних минут твоей никчёмной жизни!

Человек, кажется, не услышал его. Он продолжал говорить, глядя в небо, и можно было подумать, что он разговаривает сам с собой.

— А Гринлиф из них самый плодовитый. Сколько я лично вас встречал? Десяток? Больше! И все одинаковые: тот же огонь в глазах, та же беззаветная преданность. Знаешь, почему ты вырос без матери? Они убили её, когда ты только родился, чтобы ты не успел к ней привязаться.

— Заткнись!

Том с силой ударил пленника по лицу рукояткой револьвера. Удар отозвался болью в запястье: череп человека уже наполовину состоял из камня и весил, должно быть, раза в три больше, чем до того.

— Ты можешь убить меня сейчас, но ты никогда не сможешь стереть из памяти то, что я сказал. Только не вздумай спрашивать об этом своего папашу. Ты не будешь первым, кого он лично убил за чрезмерное любопытство.

Человек замолчал, облизал губы. Том заметил, что его язык почернел и оставлял на губах острые кровоточащие царапины. Камень стремительно заменял живую ткань, скоро его собеседник потеряет способность членораздельно говорить.

— Тебя обманули, — проговорил Том, снова поднимая револьвер. — Того, что ты говоришь, не может быть, потому что этого не может быть никогда.

— Кого ты на самом деле боишься, пилот, эльфов или самого себя? Я видел таких, как ты… Ты всю жизнь во что-то верил, приносил жертвы во имя своей веры, и поэтому готов защищать её любой ценой, даже если на самом деле это ложь. А это и есть ложь… Они постоянно стравливают между собой людей и гоблинов, троллей и великанов, чтобы нам всем было кого ненавидеть… Тогда в любой обман поверить проще… Но Тейнд скоро придёт, Тейнд всё расставит по местам… Время платить по счетам…

Пальцы Тома дрожали, ствол револьвера был направлен человеку прямо в лицо. Их глаза встретились, и выдержать этот взгляд оказалось труднее, чем взгляд дракона. Том моргнул и опустил голову.

— Что такое Тейнд?

— Возьми… Это ключ к ответу…

Человек дрожащей рукой залез во внутренний карман куртки и вытащил оттуда маленький хрустальный шар. Казалось, шар заполнен жидкой тьмой — непонятная чёрная субстанция клубилась внутри, постоянно меняла форму и размеры. Том осторожно коснулся шара стволом револьвера. Ничего не произошло — значит, предмет не был проклят. От шара исходило ощутимое дыхание магии, но эта магия не была направлена вовне — скорее внутрь. Она сдерживала то, что было заключено в шаре, не давала ему вырваться наружу. Том протянул руку, взял шар и поднёс его поближе к глазам. На ощупь хрусталь был холодным, как лёд, а на вид — прозрачным, как слеза, не считая заключённой в нём загадочной тёмной субстанции. Человек вдруг схватил его за руку, и Том понял: его пальцы уже практически полностью состоят из камня. Проклятие вот-вот доберётся до его сердца, и тогда он умрёт.

— Ты можешь мне не верить, но хотя бы поверь себе самому. Допусти на секунду, что я могу быть прав. Каким же дураком ты тогда окажешься!

Человек откинул голову назад, снова взглянул на далёкое небо, с его губ сорвалось последнее облачко чёрной гранитной крошки, и в этот миг он перестал двигаться. Остатки кожи на лице почти мгновенно затвердели и потрескались, глаза вдруг стали мутными и перестали блестеть. Том осторожно протянул руку к его лицу и наткнулся пальцами на твёрдый камень. Человек был мёртв.

Том поднялся на ноги и неловко сделал шаг в сторону. Маленький хрустальный шар, сжатый в кулаке, кажется, пульсировал в такт сердцебиению. Высоко в небе драконы закладывали сложные виражи, ожидая приказа. Вереск едва слышно шелестел на холме, который когда-то был проходом в мир людей. Том задумчиво смотрел вдаль, и мысли в его голове неслись галопом, обгоняя друг друга.

Наконец он решительно выдохнул, положил хрустальный шар в карман и быстро зашагал к своему дракону. Солнце поднималось всё выше по небосводу. Пора было возвращаться домой.

 

Глава 2

Том шёл по улице, осторожно оглядываясь вокруг. С последнего вылета прошло меньше суток, и получить увольнительную так быстро было непросто, ему пришлось пустить в ход несколько старых долгов и обещаний помочь при случае. Том предпочёл бы не делать этого без крайней нужды, но ситуация требовала быстрых и решительных действий. Маленький хрустальный шар во внутреннем кармане куртки не давал о себе забыть ни на минуту. Том знал, что если его обнаружат, это будет не просто мелкая неприятность. Его действия будут расценены как измена, предательство, а наказание за такое в атмосфере всеобщей паранойи в условиях гражданской войны — смертная казнь. Но он ничего не мог поделать. Слова того человека всё никак не шли у него из головы. Он обязан был узнать, была ли в них хоть доля правды. 

Узкие улицы трущоб давили, смыкаясь вокруг. Том отвык от подобного, он уже очень давно не покидал центральных районов Тир Таингир, полных зелени, уличных фонарей и патрулей тильвит-тегов. Сейчас, казалось, даже сами окружающие стены вопили об опасности. Том принял меры, чтобы не выделяться из толпы: отправляясь сюда, он сменил синий форменный мундир ВВС на кожаную куртку и потертые джинсы, а револьвер в поясной кобуре должен был дать понять окружающим, что его хозяина лучше оставить в покое. Но Том прекрасно знал, что чем глубже он забирается в трущобы, тем в большей степени любое оружие превращается из гарантии безопасности в вызов, лишний повод для неприятностей.

Из-за поворота улицы появилась группа тильвит-тегов. Много, не меньше десятка, все с карабинами наизготовку. Стволы карабинов блестели серебром в лунном свете. Том знал, что магия способна сделать оружейное серебро прочнее стали, хоть это и стоило дорого. Но город охотно платил за безопасность, особенно если речь шла про безопасность правящей элиты.

— Стоять! Руки над головой! — крикнул командир патруля, и несколько тильвит-тегов тут же взяли Тома на прицел. Он послушно остановился и поднял руки вверх. В нынешних обстоятельствах паранойя тильвит-тегов была вполне оправданной.

Командир патруля подошёл ближе, и Том хорошо его рассмотрел. Бронежилет поверх тёмно-зелёного мундира с серебряными знаками различия. Белые курчавые волосы, раскосые глаза с вертикальными зрачками. Тильвит-тег требовательно протянул вперёд руку.

— Документы и разрешение на оружие!

— В правом боковом кармане. Вы позволите?

Тильвит-тег кивнул, Том осторожно опустил руку, вынул из кармана пачку бумаг и протянул её офицеру. Тот быстро просмотрел её, подсвечивая себе карманным фонариком.

— ВВС? Что вы здесь делаете, пилот? Этот район небезопасен.

— Навещаю родственника.

— Вы выбрали неподходящее время для визитов. Бунт гоблинов в самом разгаре, в одном квартале отсюда уже идут уличные бои. 

Том кивнул, пряча документы в карман.

— Я знаю. Поэтому и хочу убедиться, что у моих родственников всё в порядке.

Тильвит-тег нервно оглянулся, подал знак своему отряду, и те опустили оружие.

— Я бы советовал вам убраться отсюда поскорее, пилот. Высокий Совет объявил чрезвычайное положение и ввёл в город гвардию спригганов, а они привыкли сначала стрелять, а уже потом разбирать своих и чужих. Всем нашим приказано отступить, чтобы очистить для спригганов поле боя. Скоро здесь будет настоящее пекло. Вам лучше пойти с нами. 

Том покачал головой.

— Я не могу. Они рассчитывают на меня.

— Как угодно.

Офицер сделал шаг назад, подал знак своему отряду, и тильвит-теги пошли дальше по улице, оставляя Тома одного. Том тяжело выдохнул. На секунду ему показалось, что офицер знает про хрустальный шар, что всё закончится прямо сейчас. Повезло. Но тильвит-тег был прав в одном: ему действительно следовало убраться с улиц как можно быстрее. 

Том ещё раз обернулся и в свете фонарей патруля рассмотрел грубое граффити на одной из стен. Буквы расплывались, их явно рисовали второпях, но их всё ещё можно было прочесть. «Тейнд». И ниже, помельче: «Время платить по счетам». Что бы ни происходило сейчас, бунтовщики явно знают об этом куда больше, чем он сам. Время задавать вопросы и получать ответы на них. 

Том вынул револьвер из кобуры, подумал секунду и засунул его обратно. Там, куда он идёт, оружие не поможет. Том вздохнул и снова пошёл вперёд, изо всех сил надеясь, что он хоть немного знает, что делает.

 

Тяжёлая металлическая дверь загудела под ударами кулака. Том понимал, что тут, в двух шагах от полноценной уличной войны, все ворота наверняка будут накрепко заперты, а все местные обитатели постараются спрятаться поглубже в норы, надеясь пересидеть кризис в относительной безопасности уединения; но он хорошо знал, кто скрывается за этой дверью, и надеялся, что жажда наживы пересилит страх.

Маленькое смотровое окошко с лязгом открылось, и на Тома уставилась пара больших круглых глаз над широким носом, покрытым коротким рыжим мехом. Брауни. По крайней мере, Том не ошибся дверью. Может, ему наконец улыбнулась удача?

— Мне надо увидеть Самира. Нужна оценка товара, десять процентов от суммы — за услуги. Я знаю его расценки.

— Пятнадцать. Военное время, особые правила. Что за товар? 

Том осторожно вынул из кармана хрустальный шар и поднёс его к смотровому окошку, стараясь, чтобы со стороны не было видно, что именно он держит в руках. Вокруг никого не было, но это не значило, что никто не смотрит. Только не здесь. 

Из смотрового окошка ударил луч мощного фонаря. Том сощурился, свет слепил глаза. Брауни выключил фонарь, рассмотрев как следует хрустальный шар, и молча захлопнул окошко. Том положил шар в карман и стал ждать. Из-за двери не доносилось ни звука. Прошла минута, за ней другая. Том ждал, хотя сердце колотилось как бешеное. Наконец он услышал скрежет засова. Дверь приоткрылась, Том проскользнул внутрь, и дверь захлопнулась у него за спиной с тяжёлым лязгом. Наступила полная темнота. 

Том знал, что брауни способны видеть в абсолютном мраке, почти как драконы, и послушно замер, пока чьи-то пальцы обшаривали его карманы. Исчезла тяжесть на правом боку — из его кобуры вытащили револьвер. Том ждал. Стандартная мера предосторожности, ничего неожиданного, и всё равно он почувствовал себя в этот момент очень уязвимым. Все эти годы он надеялся, что время подобных дел, время незаконных сделок во тьме, время лжи и кровавых долгов осталось в прошлом… Но прошлое никогда не уходит насовсем. Так или иначе оно находит способ вернуться, шепнуть на ухо эту избитую пафосную ложь — «как в старые добрые времена» — и ты ничего не сможешь с этим сделать. От прошлого нельзя убежать. Оно всегда с тобой, хочешь ты того или нет.

Щёлкнул выключатель, под потолком загорелась маленькая электрическая лампочка. Том заморгал, привыкая к освещению. Обшарпанное кирпичное помещение, заполненное стеллажами со всяким хламом: полуразобранные телевизоры, картонные ящики без наклеек и надписей, сломанные и исцарапанные волшебные жезлы, закопчённые алхимические котлы. Металлический сейф, только что закрывшийся с едва слышным щелчком — очевидно, хранилище оружия. Возможно, ему вернут револьвер, когда он будет уходить. Но Том не питал иллюзий. В таком месте, как это, ни в чём нельзя быть уверенным полностью.

Брауни открыл дверь в противоположной стене и зашагал вдаль по бетонному коридору. Том последовал за ним. Тут совсем не на что было смотреть: голый бетон, ни краски, ни штукатурки, только провода змеятся под потолком. Проводник открыл ещё одну дверь в конце коридора, и Том наконец увидел Самира.

Самир сидел за столом и читал газету. Он тоже был брауни, но он был заметно старше и манерой одеваться больше походил на эльфа: щегольский костюм, золотая заколка на галстуке, кольца с драгоценными камнями, пижонские очки без оправы. Том почти не сомневался, что очки — это просто украшение. У всех брауни отменное зрение, оно никогда не портится с возрастом. Врождённая магия их вида.

Самир молча уставился на визитёра поверх газеты с вопросительно-скучающей гримасой на лице. Проводник Тома подошёл к Самиру и принялся что-то шептать ему на ухо. С лица Самира почти сразу исчезла скука, и чем дальше он слушал, тем шире улыбался. Наконец он встал из-за стола и вышел навстречу Тому, его лицо в этот момент почти осязаемо лучилось радушием и гостеприимством. Том постарался скрыть гримасу раздражения. Он не любил подобной показухи, всегда предпочитал иметь дело с теми, кто не скалит зубы без серьёзных причин, но сегодня у него не было особого выбора. 

— Здравствуйте, дорогой сэр! Прошу, присаживайтесь, располагайтесь, чувствуйте себя как дома! Коньяк? Поверьте, это действительно хороший коньяк, не та дрянь, что продаётся в обычных уличных магазинах. Нет? Может, чего-нибудь расслабляющего? У меня отличная коллекция… 

Том раздражённо покачал головой, сел в кресло для посетителей и демонстративно сложил руки на груди. Помощник Самира неслышно выскользнул за дверь, сам Самир так и замер посреди комнаты, как будто не мог решить, в какую же сторону ему следует идти.

— Перейдём лучше сразу к делу. Мне сказали, что вы лучший оценщик в этом районе…

— В городе, мой мальчик! Лучший оценщик в этом городе!

Самир вернулся за письменный стол, на его лице на секунду промелькнуло нечто вроде обиды. Но гримасы Самира сменялись так быстро, что Том был уверен: если бы он в этот момент моргнул, то ничего бы не заметил.

— Вот так работаешь, создаёшь репутацию, а потом деловой человек приходит к тебе с серьёзным предложением, и называет всего лишь лучшим оценщиком в районе. Sic transit gloria mundi…

Самир театрально заломил руки, глядя в стену, прямо на рекламный постер кабаре «Летняя ночь». С постера томно улыбались полуодетые красотки. Том многозначительно кашлянул, и Самир осёкся.

— Я хочу, чтобы вы оценили, сколько можно получить, грамотно продав вот эту вещицу. И заодно объяснили мне, почему именно столько. 

Том вынул из кармана хрустальную сферу и поднял её на уровень глаз Самира, чтобы тот мог как следует её рассмотреть.

— Проще говоря, вы хотите, чтобы я объяснил вам, что это за загадочный предмет попал к вам в руки, не правда ли?

Самир иронично улыбнулся, слегка склонив голову набок. Вся его поза как бы говорила: ну, поиграли и хватит, время перестать хитрить и начать слушать дядюшку Самира, он плохого не посоветует… Примитивная манипуляция, Том научился различать подобные фокусы задолго до того, как поступил в Академию ВВС. Но сейчас он постарался не подать вида: пусть Самир считает себя хозяином положения, это поможет Тому получить информацию и унести отсюда ноги. Поэтому он виновато понурился и кивнул, разрывая зрительный контакт. Изображать голосом раскаяние он не рискнул, опасаясь, что с непривычки будет ужасно переигрывать, и просто промолчал.

Самир выдержал длинную паузу, наконец тихонько хмыкнул и покровительственным тоном продолжил.

— В этом нет ничего плохого, многие мои посетители просят меня именно об этой услуге и получают её сполна. Но будет лучше, если вы не будете больше скрывать существенных деталей… Как вы полагаете, дорогой друг, какой существует самый надёжный способ убить кого-либо на большом расстоянии? 

Том поднял голову, сбитый с толку внезапным вопросом, и наткнулся на пронзительный холодный взгляд брауни. Он понял, что Самир легко разгадал его примитивную игру. Имея дело с настоящим профи, глупо было даже пытаться переиграть его на собственном поле.

— На большом расстоянии? Я полагаю, снайперская винтовка хорошо справится с такой задачей.

Самир покачал головой.

— Нет. Между вами и целью может быть каменная стена. Вы можете быть в разных городах. Вы можете вообще не знать, где цель находится в данный момент. Винтовка хороша только для строго определённого круга задач. Другие версии?

— Наведённое проклятие. Используя частицы волос, кожи и слюны жертвы…

Самир замахал руками, недовольно поморщился.

— Нет, нет и нет! Современная защитная магия способна закрыть объект почти от любого нематериального воздействия. Убийства проклятиями давно ушли в прошлое, если жертва располагает хоть какими-то ресурсами и хотя бы немного заботится о своей безопасности. 

Том сразу вспомнил окаменевших гоблинов, но промолчал. В этой области он действительно не слишком хорошо ориентировался, а вот Самир явно знал, о чём говорил. Том вдруг подумал, что тот наверняка зарабатывает на жизнь не только оценкой краденого.

— Тогда… Назначить за голову жертвы большую награду?

— Уже ближе к истине. Но всё ещё недостаточно надёжно. Жертва может быть, например, эльфийским лордом, днём и ночью окружённым охраной, с которой не справится ни банда головорезов, ни профессионал-одиночка.

Самир снова выдержал долгую паузу, разглядывая Тома, как диковинную бабочку, наколотую на булавку. Под этим взглядом Тому стало очень неуютно.

— Самый надёжный способ, мой дорогой гость, абсолютно надёжный способ — это украсть тень вашей жертвы, а потом сжечь её. Жертва умрёт, где бы она ни находилась, как бы ни пыталась защититься. От такого защиты нет. 

Том взглянул на хрустальный шар в своей руке. Густая тьма клубилась внутри, постоянно меняла форму, и Тому на секунду показалось, что он видит в ней чей-то искорёженный, исковерканный силуэт, но через мгновение это снова было бесформенное облако мрака. Том поднял глаза и опять наткнулся на пронзительный хищный взгляд собеседника.

— Именно. Я вижу, вы уже поняли. Украсть чью-то тень сложно, но куда сложнее удержать её, не дать вернуться к хозяину. Предмет, который вы держите в руках, предназначен именно для этой задачи. Это чей-то заложник. А может, и не один, ёмкость таких сфер ничем не ограничена. Обычно их используют, чтобы держать кого-нибудь под контролем. Поводок, с которого не сорваться. Абсолютная гарантия подчинения. 

Том снова взглянул на хрустальную сферу, зажатую в пальцах. Это была чья-то жизнь, висящая на волоске. Но вот чья? И что ему теперь с этим делать?

— Как пользоваться такой сферой?

Брауни легонько пожал плечами, как будто речь шла о чем-то обыденном, не стоящем внимания.

— Чтобы убить жертву, бросьте сферу в огонь. Чтобы освободить, просто разбейте об острый камень. К сожалению, эти сферы одноразовые. И очень, очень дорогие. На весь город их не наберётся и десятка, и их всегда хранят для чего-нибудь действительно важного. Кого попало в них не содержат.

Самир передёрнул плечами.

— А если вас интересует, как заточить в такую сферу чью-то тень, то тут, увы, я ничем не могу вам помочь. Это высшая магия, доступная очень немногим, и её секрет сильные мира сего хранят надёжнее, чем собственный банковский счёт. Я думаю, далеко не каждый эльф Высокого Совета знает, как совершить подобный трюк. Знания — это сила, мой дорогой друг. Знания — это сила.

Самир помолчал. Том тоже задумался, не зная, что сказать. Самое главное, совершенно непонятно было, что ему теперь делать с этой информацией.

— Я думаю, за этот предмет можно выручить не меньше миллиона. А если узнать, чья именно тень находится внутри, то и много больше. Но тут уж вам придётся проявить смекалку. Где, вы сказали, вы нашли эту вещь? 

Том покачал головой.

— Спасибо за объяснения, Самир. Дальше мне придётся искать самому. Понять бы теперь, как эта штука поможет мне узнать про Тейнд…

Лицо Самира исказилось от ужаса, он вскочил на ноги, опрокинув кресло.

— Нет, нет, забудьте о том, что вы сказали! Я не знаю и знать не хочу! Вы этого не говорили, а я не слышал, понятно? Когда вас спросят, вы ничего об этом не будете говорить, вы будете молчать, ясно? 

Том медленно встал на ноги. Их взгляды скрестились.

— Что значит — когда меня спросят? Кто спросит? О нашем разговоре ведь никому не известно, так?

Самир нервно сглотнул. Том вдруг осознал, что второго брауни уже давно не видно и не слышно. Куда он ушёл? Кого побежал предупреждать? Том понял, что он в опасности. Игра пошла всерьёз.

Самир мгновенно осознал свою оплошность и бросился к ящику стола, но Том был быстрее. Он прыгнул вперёд, упал грудью на широкую столешницу, расшвыривая в стороны бумаги и всякие безделушки, и успел первым выхватить из раскрытого ящика маленький серебряный пистолет с золотой инкрустацией. Самир схватил его за руки, но Том отшвырнул брауни в сторону — он был больше и сильнее и прошёл в ВВС хорошую школу рукопашного боя. Самир вскочил на ноги — и замер, глядя в дуло собственного пистолета. Пистолет был заранее снят с предохранителя, он лежал тут на случай, если нужны будут молниеносные действия, но Самир слишком давно не имел дела с непосредственной опасностью и успел растерять сноровку. 

Том медленно поднялся, спрыгнул со стола, ни на мгновение не прекращая целиться брауни в голову. Оба знали, что достаточно одного неосторожного движения, и прозвучит выстрел. Самир нервно сглотнул. На виске, где рыжая шерсть была аккуратно выбрита по последней моде, выступила капелька пота.

— Кого он должен предупредить? Кому ты меня сдал, скотина? Говори!

Самир замотал головой, его подбородок мелко дрожал.

— Они убьют меня, если я скажу. Запытают до смерти. Ты не представляешь себе, что это такое — попасть к ним в руки.

— Если ты не скажешь, я убью тебя прямо сейчас. Сначала прострелю колено. Потом второе. Потом буду целиться всё выше и выше. В этом пистолете девять патронов, у меня большой выбор. У нас мало времени, но пытку я тебе обеспечить успею, не сомневайся. Говори!

Самир моргнул, снова взглянул Тому в глаза и безошибочно прочитал в них, что это не блеф. Тому не впервой было убивать, и он готов был это сделать без колебаний.

Самир обречённо вздохнул.

— Он называет себя Пак. Предводитель гоблинского бунта. По городу прошёл слух, что кто-то украл у него Хрустальную Тюрьму, и он назначил награду. Три миллиона за сам артефакт, и ещё миллион — за голову вора. И тут на пороге появляешься ты и понятия не имеешь, что именно у тебя в руках.

— Ты не просто меня продал. Ты свою репутацию угробил, Самир. Кто станет иметь с тобой дело теперь? Все узнают, что ты сдаёшь своих клиентов. Так или иначе узнают.

— Ты не понимаешь, — Самир покачал головой, его зубы мелко стучали. — Никто не ссорится с Паком. Он — сама смерть. Лучше потерять репутацию, все деньги, всё, что угодно, чем перейти ему дорогу. Я просто не мог ему не сообщить. Никто бы не смог. Лучше убей меня сейчас. Как ни старайся, ты не сможешь мне обеспечить и сотой доли тех мучений, на которые способен он. А ещё лучше застрелись сам, пока можешь. Ты всё равно не жилец. От Пака не спастись. Никак. 

Том сжал зубы, потом решительно сделал шаг вперёд. Самир в ужасе зажмурился, но Том всего лишь схватил его за воротник, развернул к себе спиной и приставил пистолет к голове.

— Нам пора прогуляться, Самир. Если дёрнешься — убью. Понял?

Брауни нерешительно кивнул, опасаясь сделать малейшее неосторожное движение. Том быстро пошёл вперёд, толкая Самира перед собой. Они прошли длинный бетонный коридор, вышли в комнату со стеллажами. Разумеется, там никого не было, а дверь не была заперта на засов. Дверной замок был куда менее надёжной защитой, но его очевидным преимуществом была возможность закрыть его снаружи. Том подтолкнул Самира к двери, сделал шаг назад, продолжая держать пистолет в вытянутой руке.

— Отпирай. И без глупостей.

Самир зазвенел ключами, Тому было слышно, как дрожат его руки. Возможно, это было игрой, но Тому было всё равно. Он готов был начать стрелять в любой момент. В нём проснулась армейская выучка. В этот момент он больше не был случайным гражданским, затерянным в трущобах большого города. Он был солдатом в тылу врага, а солдаты Тир Таингир не прекращают сражаться, пока они живы. Том нервно вздохнул, сжимая покрепче пистолет. 

Самир наконец открыл замок, распахнул дверь и торопливо сделал шаг вперёд, явно в надежде сбежать. Том рывком нагнал его, снова схватил за воротник, и дверь с лязгом закрылась у него за спиной. На улице не было ни единого фонаря, и после ярко освещённого подвала сложно было что-либо рассмотреть. Том несколько раз моргнул, не выпуская Самира из рук, пытаясь привыкнуть к полумраку, и оглянулся вокруг. Иногда бывают кошмарные сны, в которых чудовищные монстры вдруг возникают из ниоткуда, и куда бы ты ни бежал, они всегда будут стоять на пути. Том вдруг почувствовал себя в таком сне. От дальней стены отделилась тень, за ней другая. За спиной послышался шорох. Том торопливо обернулся, не выпуская из пальцев воротник Самира и продолжая упираться стволом пистолета ему в затылок.

Тёмные фигуры успели полностью перегородить улицу, отрезав Тома от спасительной двери подвала. Луна выглянула из-за облаков, и смутные тени превратились в чётко видимые фигуры. Гоблины. Ну конечно же, гоблины. Злобные оскалы, грубая разномастная одежда, у некоторых даже бронежилеты, да и оружие куда лучше, чем обычно бывает у уличных банд. Армейские карабины, магические жезлы, резиновые дубинки тильвит-тегов для разгона демонстраций, начинённые проклятиями временной слепоты. Бунтовщики. Гоблины смыкали кольцо, и Том поднял пистолет повыше, так, чтобы все разглядели его как следует.

— Ещё шаг, и этот брауни умрёт! Все назад!

Гоблины неуверенно переглянулись. Отлично. Ещё секунду назад Том совсем не был уверен, что жизнь Самира для них имеет хоть какую-то ценность, но он понадеялся, что гоблины получили приказ доставить их обоих живыми. Похоже, он угадал. Общее замешательство могло дать ему секунду или две, чтобы что-нибудь предпринять, и это драгоценное время не следовало терять попусту. 

Том оглянулся, выискивая слабое место в строю врагов, и вдруг наткнулся глазами на второго брауни, помощника Самира. Брауни дрожал, в глазах его была паника, он тянул руки вперёд, хотя его в этот момент крепко держали за плечи. Он что-то шептал, так тихо, что Том не мог его услышать, но сумел прочитать по губам. Одно короткое слово. «Папа».

Только сейчас Том осознал, насколько молодой брауни похож на Самира. Фамильное сходство было отчётливым, ему следовало бы сразу обратить на это внимание. 

Том непроизвольно замер. Он многое успел повидать, встретиться в бою с множеством врагов, но в это мгновение он как будто увидел незримую границу, которую не мог перешагнуть. Перед глазами встала, как живая, сцена из прошлого: он в кабинете коменданта Академии, господин комендант говорит, что вот этот невысокий эльф — это его настоящий отец, и Том впервые встречает взгляд Дэмиэна Гринлифа… Нет. Убивать отца на глазах у его собственного сына — этого он делать не станет, и пропади оно всё пропадом. 

Том с отчаянным криком отшвырнул Самира в сторону и бросился вперёд, на неровный строй гоблинов. Шанс спастись теперь был равен нулю, он только что сам уничтожил свою единственную возможность выпутаться, но Тому некогда было об этом думать. Все его усилия в этот момент уходили на то, чтобы попытаться выжить и унести ноги. Выстрел в упор отбросил одного из гоблинов назад. Пуля малого калибра не могла пробить бронежилет, но её энергии хватило, чтобы освободить проход, и этого должно было быть достаточно. Том изо всех сил рванулся вперёд… Десяток рук схватил его за одежду, кто-то резким движением вырвал из пальцев пистолет. Том попытался извернуться, ударить вслепую, но его сжали со всех сторон, как в монорельсовом трамвае в час пик, не давая никакого пространства для манёвра. Раздался короткий вой на высокой ноте, как будто сильный ветер дул в узкое бутылочное горлышко — и Том вдруг почувствовал резкий холод и осознал, что он совершенно обездвижен, не способен даже моргнуть. Всё вокруг казалось искажённым, как в кривом зеркале, и подёрнутым синеватой дымкой. Том сразу понял, что с ним произошло. Он был заточён в колонну льда. 

Это заклинание не убивало, оно могло поддерживать жизнь заключённого, лишённого воздуха, воды и пищи, в течение нескольких часов. Такую магию иногда использовали для транспортировки особо опасных преступников, и она была не слишком редкой и не особенно секретной, но обычно оставалась недосягаемо дорогой для рядовых гоблинов.

Толстый слой льда гасил все звуки снаружи. Том оказался в мире полной и абсолютной тишины. Он увидел, как один гоблин в бешенстве беззвучно ударил другого, тот всё так же беззвучно упал на землю. Губы первого гоблина шевелились, он что-то кричал, но Том мог лишь надеяться прочитать по губам и понять общий смысл. «Как мы теперь его потащим?» — разобрал он слова, и его вдруг стал душить беззвучный нервный смех. Том не мог двинуть ни единым мускулом, он безнадёжно проиграл, поставив в этот вечер на карту собственную жизнь, он так и не узнал ответов на свои вопросы — но в эту секунду смех кипел у него внутри, и Том непременно расхохотался бы до слёз, если бы только смог. 

 

Улицу перекрывала высокая баррикада, основную часть которой составлял древний и насквозь прогнивший вагон монорельсового трамвая. Ещё там были какая-то разломанная мебель, старые холодильники, неисправные глиняные големы и тому подобный мусор. Ледяную колонну с Томом внутри общими силами перетаскивали через баррикаду не меньше часа, и Том успел даже порадоваться тому, что не может слышать ругательств. В толпе, которая занималась его транспортировкой, были и гоблины, и люди, и брауни, и даже сильфы. Кто-то сумел объединить все народы трущоб и повести их за собой. Том не сомневался, что бунт всё ещё обречён на провал, особенно теперь, когда в бой брошена гвардия спригганов; но всё равно размах происходящего впечатлял. Этот Пак, кем бы он ни был, показал себя блестящим, хоть и недальновидным дипломатом. Если бы он нашёл своим талантам менее дурацкое применение, его наверняка ждало бы большое будущее. 

По другую сторону баррикады улица уже не была пустой. В металлических бочках горели костры, через распахнутые двери зданий входили и выходили многочисленные фигуры. Что бы здесь раньше ни находилось — дома, магазины, склады — больше это не имело значения; теперь это были казармы бунтовщиков. Стены были исписаны похабными надписями, стёкла разбиты, асфальт завален мусором. Ледяную колонну с Томом внутри несли вдоль улицы на импровизированных носилках, и многие головы с любопытством поворачивались следом. 

Гоблины, несущие Тома в его ледяной тюрьме, забирались всё глубже в самое сердце бунта. Том понимал, что надежда выбраться отсюда живым настолько ничтожна, что о ней можно просто забыть. Он раз за разом напрягал воображение, пытаясь придумать хоть какой-нибудь план действий, и раз за разом приходил к выводу, что помочь ему может только чудо.

Наконец гоблины остановились перед большим зданием, претендующим на какие-то архитектурные изыски: колонны у входа, фигурный портик под крышей, широкая парадная лестница. Странно было видеть нечто подобное в трущобах. Должно быть, бывшее почтовое отделение или библиотека. Тут, похоже, располагался штаб бунтовщиков. Охранники, стоявшие цепью вокруг здания, все были в масках; других деталей Том не мог различить сквозь слой льда, хотя полная луна давала достаточно света.

Один из охранников подошёл ближе, легко взмахнул рукой, и лёд вокруг Тома мгновенно превратился в густой туман, который тут же растащило ветром. Несколько рук сразу же вцепились в его одежду и волосы, не давая ему ни малейшей возможности сбежать. Том скрипнул зубами. При всей своей грубости и неотёсанности гоблины совсем не были дураками.

Охранник подошёл вплотную к Тому, секунду смотрел на него в упор, потом повернулся к гоблинам.

— Мы его забираем. Можете идти.

— Эй!

Самый крупный гоблин, тот самый, что махал кулаками, пока Том был заключён в ледяной колонне, сделал шаг вперёд.

— Это мы его захватили! Мы и отдадим его боссу! Награда наша, ты её не…

Охранник как будто размазался по воздуху, превратился в текучую гибкую тень, короткий одиночный удар занял времени меньше, чем взмах крыльев бабочки, и через секунду он снова стоял перед Томом, а гоблин уже лежал на земле лицом вниз. Том не мог понять по виду гоблина, жив ли он ещё, но проверять не торопился. Его поразило другое. На краткий миг, пока охранник выходил из боя и восстанавливал магическую маску, Том успел увидеть его лицо. Вертикальные зрачки глаз и курчавые белые волосы тильвит-тега.

Тильвит-теги присоединились к бунту? Похоже, мир окончательно сошёл с ума. Если теперь нельзя верить даже им, то кому тогда можно? Том покачал головой. Судя по всему, вся эта история с бунтом куда сложнее и глубже, чем он думал.

Тильвит-тег повернулся к толпе. По его голосу невозможно было сказать, что он только что проделывал акробатические трюки и победил огромного гоблина в рукопашном бою.

— Приходите за своей наградой завтра в девять часов утра. Не беспокойтесь, ваши лица я запомнил и ни с кем не перепутаю. А теперь можете идти. Заберите с собой это, — тильвит-тег кивнул на лежащее на земле тело. — Если он сможет, то пусть приходит вместе со всеми. Если нет, ждать мы никого не станем.

Тильвит-тег взглянул на Тома, пальцем поманил его за собой, развернулся и направился ко входу в здание. Глядя на его спину, затянутую в чёрный комбинезон военного покроя, Том отчаянно боролся с порывом немедленно броситься бежать. После того, что он только что видел, можно было не сомневаться: в результате подобной попытки он всё равно попадёт в это здание, просто не сможет идти на собственных ногах. Том сглотнул и начал подниматься по ступенькам, стараясь ступать твёрдо и не дрожать. Как бы то ни было, он оставался офицером ВВС города Тир Таингир, и это гордое звание следовало нести с честью до самого конца, каким бы он ни оказался.

 

Комната, где работал Пак, находилась в самом конце здания, на верхнем этаже. Все прочие помещения занимал его многочисленный штаб. В основном тут были люди и брауни, они сновали туда-сюда с бумагами в руках, как будто это был какой-нибудь офис в разгар рабочего дня. Все помещения были ярко освещены электрическими лампами: видимо, у здания был собственный генератор. В одной из комнат Том заметил висящую на стене крупномасштабную карту центра города, исчерканную стрелками и непонятными условными обозначениями. Похоже, Пак всерьёз собирается туда дойти. Том постарался замедлить шаг, чтобы разглядеть карту получше, но его бесцеремонно толкнули в спину, а дверь захлопнулась у него прямо перед носом. Он был пленником, а не гостем, и никто из окружающих не забывал об этом ни на мгновение.

Наконец он остановился перед дверьми кабинета самого Пака. Тильвит-тег осторожно постучал, заглянул за дверь, и, видимо, получив разрешение от своего босса, посторонился, пропуская вперёд Тома. Ему не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как войти. 

Пак поднял глаза от бумаг. Они мгновенно узнали друг друга, но во взгляде предводителя восстания можно было увидеть всё, что угодно, кроме теплоты и радости от внезапной встречи. Повисла долгая натянутая пауза. Том всё не отводил взгляда. Перед ним за большим столом, заваленным бумагами, сидел его отец, инквизитор Высокого Совета Дэмиэн Гринлиф.

 

Глава 3

Инквизитор Гринлиф взглянул на тильвит-тега, но Тому почему-то всё ещё казалось, что холодные глаза эльфа смотрят прямо на него, только на него одного.

— Оставьте нас.

— Сир?

Гринлиф пошевелил пальцами правой руки, несколько колец с драгоценными камнями ярко блеснули в свете электрической люстры.

— Я смогу за себя постоять, не беспокойтесь. Оставьте нас.

Тильвит-тег кивнул и вышел за дверь. Том понял: кольца были оружием, куда более опасным, чем грубые револьверы смертных. В каждом из этих колец было заключено достаточно боевой магии, чтобы развеять пеплом роту солдат. Пользоваться подобным оружием могли только чистокровные эльфы, и стоило оно запредельных денег, но Гринлиф легко мог себе это позволить. Инквизитор пошевелил пальцами, и шум из-за двери мгновенно стих, погружая кабинет в полную тишину. Сейчас их невозможно было подслушать никакими средствами — ни магией, ни техникой.

Гринлиф встал из-за стола, сделал шаг к Тому, и вдруг холодную гримасу на его лице сменила улыбка, и он весело засмеялся. Он смеялся искренне, долго, запрокинув голову к потолку, и Том почувствовал, как напряжение спадает, будто его смывает морской волной. Он надеялся лишь на чудо, и вот чудо произошло. Он почувствовал, как на его лице тоже сама собой появляется улыбка. 

Гринлиф отсмеялся, утёр слезу со щеки и подошёл ближе.

— Какая встреча, ну надо же! Так это был ты всё это время? 

Том осторожно кивнул, не совсем понимая, что именно отец имеет в виду.

— Я забрал хрустальную сферу у командира гоблинов на вчерашнем вылете. Он рассказывал… Всякое.

— Ну да, ну да… Разумеется, мы допросили твоего дракона. Я же всё-таки инквизитор, и хотелось бы верить, не из самых плохих. Конечно, в последние несколько недель подготовка восстания отнимала много моего времени, но для тебя, Том, у меня нашлась минутка. Так вот… Твой дракон сказал, что вы успели пообщаться с этим человеком, но детали разговора он отказался выдать без кровавой жертвы, а мне в тот момент показалось, что это не настолько важно. Так что именно он успел тебе рассказать? 

Том внутренне напрягся. Сомнения и подозрения с новой силой вспыхнули в его сознании. Если он сейчас скажет что-то не то, его жизнь снова может оказаться в опасности… Но с другой стороны, у него может не быть другой возможности наконец-то выяснить правду.

Гринлиф сразу прочитал по лицу Тома его колебания.

— Расслабься, Том. Я вижу, ты успел узнать кое-что из наших маленьких грязных секретов. Как ты думаешь, почему я здесь, а не в башне Совета? 

Том пожал плечами.

— Конечно, в первую очередь это политика. Совет давно закрывал глаза на нужды недовольных, и вот недовольных оказалось вполне достаточно, чтобы действительно добиться серьёзного результата. Нужно было лишь возглавить их, объединить. И поверь мне, у меня были свои очень серьёзные резоны быть недовольным, чтобы в итоге оказаться здесь. А ты — ты и был моей причиной, или по крайней мере частью этой причины. Спрашивай, Том. Я даю тебе слово эльфа, что правдиво отвечу на любой твой вопрос. Один вопрос, но совершенно любой. 

Том сглотнул. Эльф не может нарушить данное слово. Это часть их врождённой магии, часть их силы, позволившей встать во главе Тир Таингир и многих других городов этого мира. Эльфам пришлось стать мастерами игры слов, чтобы выжить во вселенной, где слова были для них прочнее цепей. На любой вопрос они могут найти уклончивый ответ. В любом обещании, в любом контракте — использовать малейшую лазейку. Лучшие в мире юристы: сначала по необходимости, затем — для достижения силы и власти. Том резко выдохнул, набравшись решимости.

— Сколько у тебя таких, как я? Детей-полукровок, которые стали пилотами драконов?

Гринлиф смотрел ему прямо в глаза, и в его взгляде была бесконечная грусть.

— Восемнадцать. Считая только тех, кто ещё жив. И это, Том, — это стало для меня слишком тяжёлой ношей.

Гринлиф помолчал несколько секунд, а затем вдруг с силой ударил кулаком по столешнице, в ярости швырнул в стену пачку бумаг, и они красиво разлетелись по всей комнате с лёгким сухим шелестом.

— Никто не предупреждал меня, что это будет так тяжело! Что это станет чем-то куда большим, чем военная необходимость!

Гринлиф тяжело дышал, его красивое лицо было искажено гримасой ярости.

— Я отлично понимал, зачем это нужно, но я упустил из виду, когда соглашался, что каждый из вас станет для меня чем-то куда большим, чем просто функция, чем ценный вклад времени и ресурсов! Я привязался к каждому из вас: к тебе, к другим… И когда мы отправляем вас в бой, когда вы погибаете во имя высшей цели, не зная даже, как жестоко мы с вами обошлись… Моё сердце обливается кровью, Том. Мне очень много лет. Я много раз терял близких, но поверь мне вот в чём: каждый раз — он как в первый. И я больше не могу. Пришло время что-то изменить.

Гринлиф опустил глаза. Гримаса ярости исчезла, уступив место глухой печали. Том подошёл к отцу и обнял его, не в силах сдержать слёз.

То, что говорил тот человек, оказалось правдой — но совсем не такой правдой, как он ожидал. Это был не жестокий и бессердечный заговор. Всего лишь холодная логическая необходимость, где каждый был винтиком военной машины — и он сам, и старый эльф, которому его высокое положение давало только большую боль, раз за разом, бесконечно долго. Никто не мог бы этого выдержать. Никто не должен был такого пережить. Слёзы текли из глаз Тома, и он их не стыдился.

— Прости меня, Том. Прости меня… И присоединяйся ко мне. Такому, как ты, всегда найдётся место в рядах революции. 

Том кивнул, сделал шаг назад.

— Конечно, отец. Конечно.

Гринлиф вытер слёзы, отвернулся, подошёл к небольшому шкафу и открыл его, явив Тому батарею разноцветных бутылок.

— Выпьешь? Мне кажется, у нас есть хороший повод. Лучший коньяк, который можно найти в этом городе. Членство в Высоком Совете даёт определённые преимущества, знаешь ли.

Звякнули стаканы. Том смотрел, как дорогой коньяк переливается из горлышка, наполняя стеклянные сосуды, и вдруг непрошеная мысль скользнула в его голове, как змея в высокой траве — скрытая, невидимая, но ядовитая и безжалостная в своей ошеломляющей простоте. 

Он слишком быстро согласился. Всего несколько минут, несколько слов, и все его сомнения отброшены и развеяны. Всего один вопрос — а ведь вопросов было так много! Его эмоции были такими настоящими… Но ведь эльфы именно этим и знамениты — управлять эмоциями, манипулировать ими, давая именно те ответы, которые собеседник хочет услышать. Ему так хотелось поверить! Так хотелось отбросить все сомнения, снова разделить мир на чёрное и белое, как он привык за годы учёбы в Академии и службы в ВВС. Только хорошие и плохие. Так просто. Он искал именно этого ответа, и эльф с опытом Гринлифа должен был безошибочно разгадать это стремление, сыграть на нём, как на струнах неведомого инструмента. 

Но в трущобах Тир Таингир ничто никогда не бывало простым. Были только разные виды серого, разные типы обмана и провокаций, разные виды мерзавцев и лжецов, и чтобы выжить там, надо было научиться улавливать эти оттенки. Том забыл об этом, заставил себя забыть, но сегодняшний визит в трущобы всколыхнул старые воспоминания, старые инстинкты, и Том вдруг понял, что он не может поверить. Не может простить — не так. Слишком легко. Слишком просто. Слишком похоже на обман. 

Том сделал шаг назад, и Гринлиф замер, глядя на него с бокалами в руках.

— В чём дело, Том? Что случилось? 

Том сглотнул, пытаясь подобрать слова. Сквозь доброжелательную улыбку Гринлифа он снова увидел пронзительный взгляд инквизитора, профессионального манипулятора и лжеца. Гринлиф ведь наверняка знал, знал совершенно точно после разговора с драконом, какой именно вопрос Том собирался ему задать, поэтому и решился дать слово эльфа. Примитивная игра… Или он видит злой умысел там, где его на самом деле нет? Был лишь один способ выяснить правду. Быстро, пока не растерялся запал решимости, Том проговорил, как будто бросился с обрыва в холодную воду, отчаянно собрав всю свою храбрость в кулак, чувствуя, как дрожат его колени:

— Ещё один вопрос, отец. Дай мне слово, что правдиво ответишь на ещё один вопрос. Тогда я поверю тебе безоглядно.

Гринлиф осторожно поставил бокалы на стол, развёл руки в стороны, как будто демонстрируя, что в них нет оружия. Но сами его руки были оружием, и этот примитивный трюк уверил Тома, что он был прав. Что есть какое-то двойное дно, которого он пока что не видит. Какой-то фокус, и он успел поймать его тень за хвост. Успел почувствовать подвох.

Уверенность в себе и холодное спокойствие в критической обстановке — необходимые качества для хорошего боевого пилота — вернулись к нему, и вместе с ними вернулся страх. Он снова был в бою. Бой словами — самый опасный и самый безжалостный из всех. Их взгляды снова скрестились, но Том был к этому готов. Он привык смотреть в глаза дракону, и взгляд эльфа в этот миг был неожиданно сильно похож на привычный ему опыт.

— Пойми, Том, это страшный риск. Существует знание, которое уничтожит тебя. Разрушит, и я ничего не смогу с этим поделать. Не потому, что я хочу что-то от тебя скрыть, но потому, что я знаю слишком много. Оставь эту мысль. Оставь её, умоляю тебя. 

ом замер, стараясь, чтобы непроизвольные движения рук не выдали его чувств. Эльф был вполне способен прочитать и понять любые знаки его тела, и сейчас важно было не дать ему этого сделать. Это была дуэль, похожая на воздушный бой с драконами пограничной стражи Тир на Ног, только куда более короткая и куда более опасная. В воздушном бою пилоты могли надеяться на законы о выдаче военнопленных. В противостоянии с Дэмиэном Гринлифом Том имел возможность рассчитывать лишь на победу. Только на победу и ни на что другое.

— Один вопрос, отец. Я должен знать.

Инквизитор замолчал, и молчал почти минуту, взвешивая шансы. Доброжелательная улыбка так и не покинула его лица, но теперь Том точно видел: это маска. Привычная гримаса, которая так приросла к Гринлифу, что стала его вторым лицом, лживым и холодным внутри.

— Очень хорошо. Один вопрос, Том, слово эльфа. И я очень надеюсь — правда надеюсь — что нам с тобой не придётся об этом пожалеть. 

Том вдохнул и выдохнул несколько раз, собираясь с мыслями. У него было так много вопросов, из них так сложно было выбрать! Что на самом деле случилось с его матерью? Действительно ли Гринлифу доводилось лично убивать своих незаконных детей, узнавших слишком многое? Чья тень была заточена в хрустальной сфере, и почему? Кто был тот человек, который украл сферу, и что он собирался с ней сделать? 

Том покачал головой. На любой из этих вопросов Гринлиф сумел бы найти убедительный уклончивый ответ. Военная необходимость, приказ Совета, политическая интрига во имя высшего блага. Всё не то. 

И внезапно Том понял, какой единственно верный вопрос ему следует задать. Вопрос, который в любом случае укажет ему, на чьей он стороне. Вопрос, от которого Гринлиф не сумеет уклониться, сославшись на высшие силы и жестокие средства во имя великих целей. Правильный вопрос. Закрыв на секунду глаза, Том резко выдохнул, постаравшись скрыть нервный стук зубов.

— Что такое Тейнд?

И по реакции эльфа он сразу понял, что попал в яблочко.

Улыбка сползла с лица Гринлифа, как слой свежей краски под потоком воды. Зубы обнажились в оскале. Теперь Том знал, знал совершенно точно, что он видит настоящее лицо своего отца. Перед ним был безжалостный убийца и манипулятор, которому больше не было нужды скрывать свою истинную сущность.

— А я предупреждал, Том. Я предупреждал, что это разрушит тебя!

Гринлиф взмахнул руками, и Том почувствовал, как магия охватывает его, поднимает вверх, к потолку комнаты. Пол исчез из-под ног, руки вытянулись в стороны, не слушаясь приказов разума, и подбородок задрался вверх, так что теперь Том мог видеть только хрустальную люстру на потолке. Мириады острых прозрачных призм, кажется, целились прямо в его сердце, и он был бессилен что-либо с этим сделать.

— Глупец! Проклятый слишком умный глупец! Сколько времени, сколько сил впустую! 

В голосе Гринлифа теперь были настоящая досада и злость. Том вдруг понял, как сильно это всё отличается от той игры, которую он раньше принимал за настоящие эмоции эльфа. Гринлиф бушевал, и эта буря была куда страшнее и разрушительнее, чем любая природная стихия.

— Всё это время, что я угробил, воспитывая тебя! Знаешь, как это сложно — вырастить фанатика, когда у тебя в руках не дурак? Нет, совсем не дурак! Ты всегда задавал слишком много вопросов! Я с самого начала знал, что рано или поздно всё этим закончится, но надеялся, что ты продержишься хотя бы несколько лет, пока случайность или безнадёжно сложное задание не угробит тебя, как других, подобных тебе, чтобы красивые военные похороны заставили прочих пилотов драться с удвоенной яростью!

Тома развернуло в воздухе, швырнуло об стену, и боль от удара почти сравнялась с болью в душе. 

Ему лгали всё это время. Всё это время, и особенно — сегодня. Его предал родной отец. Предал, потом использовал, а затем снова предал, надеясь использовать ещё раз. Боль заполнила весь мир Тома, отняла способность связно мыслить, оценивать и планировать. Он больше не рассчитывал выжить. Ярость дракона проснулась в его сердце, и всё, что он чувствовал теперь, было лишь желанием отомстить, ответить болью на боль, ударом на удар. Заставить эльфа почувствовать то отчаяние, ту ненависть, которую испытывал он сам.

Распятый на стене комнаты, не способный больше двигаться и даже говорить, Том видел, как Гринлиф со злостью схватил бокал с коньяком и швырнул его об стену, так что стеклянные осколки разлетелись в разные стороны сверкающим водопадом.

— Тридцать девять покойников из числа моих детей, которых я сам отправил на тот свет. Ты будешь юбилейным. Радуйся, идиот. Других я убил сразу. Тебе придётся сначала услышать, в чём же причина. Пусть это станет для тебя последним уроком.

Гринлиф отвернулся, прошёлся по комнате вперёд и назад. Том понимал, что Гринлиф не может убить его, не ответив на вопрос, древняя магия эльфов не давала ему этого сделать. Но теперь у него точно не было никаких шансов. Против эльфа, которого ничто уже не сдерживало в желании убивать, человек не мог ничего. Даже если бы у него было оружие, это не изменило бы расстановку сил ни на грамм.

Гринлиф остановился, скрестил руки на груди и уставился в лицо Тому с презрительной усмешкой.

— Что же такое Тейнд? Ах, что же такое Тейнд. Всего лишь высшая государственная тайна всего мира, где эльфы правят по праву рождения! Ты думал, мы воюем с Тир на Ног? Они такие же, как мы. Все — такие же, как мы! Каждый город, каждый Высокий Совет, где бы он ни был, на самом краю земли, делает сейчас то же самое, что и мы. В каждом из них зреет революция. И каждой из этих революций управляет эльф. Хочешь знать, почему? 

Том не мог двинуть ни единым мускулом, но Гринлифу и не требовался ответ. Он разговаривал сам с собой.

— На самой заре времён, когда Изначальные Силы бродили по этому миру, изучая его и закрепляя собственную власть, эльфы заключили с ними договор. Мы уже тогда умели договариваться, Том! Людям следовало бы многому у нас научиться!

Гринлиф передёрнул плечами, взял в руки уцелевший бокал и сделал глоток. На секунду он закрыл глаза, и на его лице снова появилась улыбка — но совсем не такая улыбка, как раньше. Том вдруг подумал, что эльфы никогда не показывают своих истинных чувств именно потому, что для всех остальных они выглядят непереносимо отвратительно.

— И мы заключили договор с самой Смертью, Том! Мы не могли позволить, чтобы эльфы — избранный народ, древнейший из всех — умирали от старости. Нет, только не эльфы. Только не мы. И взамен на наше бессмертие мы согласились приносить жертву. Каждые сто лет. Каждый десятый. Десятина эльфов. Тейнд.

Когда Гринлиф сказал «Тейнд», Тому вдруг показалось, что это слово прозвучало как-то особенно. Как удар гонга. Гулко, до звона в ушах, и дрожащий отзвук слова повис в воздухе, как проклятие.

— Тейнд. Каждые сто лет каждый десятый гоблин, брауни, сильф, все эти низшие расы, всё это быдло платит за наше бессмертие. А мы скрываем это за маской войн, революций, бунтов. Кто станет считать погибших на поле боя? Когда гвардия спригганов появится здесь, кровь польётся рекой, Том! В этом был наш план! И осталось уже недолго. До рассвета солнца мы отдадим свой долг. Время платить долги, не правда ли? Время Тейнда. Время жатвы.

Гринлиф сделал ещё глоток, повернулся к полке с бутылками, налил себе ещё. Том мог лишь глядеть на него, и казалось, что ненависти в его взгляде достаточно, чтобы убить эльфа, — но увы. Убивать взглядом умели лишь сами эльфы, людям оставались только пули, и они были недостаточно сильны.

— Но всегда оставалась одна мелочь. Десятина с самих эльфов. Мы не могли позволить себе умирать, не правда ли? И тогда на помощь пришли люди.

Гринлиф сделал ещё глоток, поставил пустой бокал на стол и сделал шаг вперёд.

— В мире людей наш договор не действовал. Мы могли бы скрыться там, но что толку, если там не действует магия? Стать равными вам? Нет, никогда! Никогда!!

Гринлиф вдруг сорвался на крик. В этом крике была настоящая, истинная ненависть, и теперь Том и Гринлиф были на равных. Они ненавидели друг друга одинаково сильно, и эта эмоция заполнила комнату, заставила воздух дрожать и искриться.

— Мы стали воровать ваших младенцев, приносить их в жертву вместо нас самих. Много веков это работало. Но иметь дело с младенцами? Фу! Слишком много возни, слишком много усилий ради результата, которого можно было добиться куда проще. И тогда мы стали воровать их тени, Том. Ты хочешь о чем-то спросить? Спрашивай. Это больше не имеет значения. 

Том вдруг почувствовал, что он может говорить. Сила магии ослабла, он даже мог немного двигать руками, и язык снова ему повиновался.

— Так вот, значит, что скрывается в хрустальном шаре?

— Да. Людские младенцы. Их тени, по числу эльфов Тир Таингир. По одному на каждого десятого. Тысячи, десятки тысяч. Неосторожно было заключать их в одном сосуде, у нас их чуть было не украли, но мы приняли меры. Никто, кроме нас, не может попасть в мир людей, Том. Никто, кроме нас, не способен их вернуть. А мы никогда этого не сделаем. И ты сыграл в этом свою роль. Жаль, что придётся тебя убить. Но ты выполнил работу, которая была необходима. 

— А что, если бы вы не нашли шар? 

Том старался тянуть время. Он знал, что Гринлиф убьёт его сразу же, как только закончит свой рассказ, но опьянение властью играло с эльфом плохую шутку: его язык развязался, и он охотно отвечал на вопросы, чувствуя себя в полной безопасности. Это было недалеко от истины, но всё же не совсем верно. Том осторожно тянулся рукой к груди, где под одеждой болтался старый нитяной шнурок.

— Если бы мы не нашли шар сами, мы спросили бы Оракула, где его искать. У этих вопросов есть цена, и немалая: жертва должна взойти на алтарь добровольно, чтобы Оракул дал ответ. Но мы же Инквизиция, в конце концов! Запудрить мозги этим жалким неудачникам не сложнее, чем вам, пилотам драконов. Не сложнее, чем Майской Королеве. Не сложнее, чем любой жертве, которую мы должны приносить во имя высшего блага. Я даже рад, что лично мне не приходится иметь дело с настолько тривиальной задачей.

Гринлиф снова улыбнулся, и Том отвел глаза. Эта улыбка вызывала у него необъяснимое отвращение. Настоящие эмоции эльфов были настолько чужды людям, что просто не могли вызывать ничего другого.

— Ну так что, Том, ты получил свой ответ?

— Не совсем. 

Том резко дёрнул правой рукой, и в кулаке оказался зажат маленький предмет, висевший до этого у него на груди. Обрывки бечёвки бессильно свисали вниз, и взгляд Гринлифа остановился на них. В его глазах появилось опасение.

— Что ты задумал?

— Я всё ещё могу разбить шар. Уронить его вниз, и что-то мне подсказывает, что вся твоя магия не сможет его задержать. Освободить заключённые в нём тени, лишить вас вашей драгоценной десятины.

Гринлиф снова постарался улыбнуться, и это опять была маска — улыбка, которая должна была вызвать симпатию.

— Ерунда. Им некуда бежать отсюда. Тени не могут достичь врат на вершине лунной радуги. Мы легко соберём их снова.

— Ты уверен, что вы успеете до рассвета?

Гринлиф нервно сглотнул, и Том понял: он не уверен. Это был риск, на который эльф не хотел, не готов был пойти.

— Если мы не успеем, драконы выжгут этот район дотла. Они ждут приказа прямо сейчас, Том. Младенцы всё равно будут принесены в жертву, но… Я могу пострадать в процессе, а мне бы этого не хотелось. Чего ты хочешь?

— Жить. Я готов отдать тебе шар, если ты дашь мне слово эльфа, что сохранишь мне жизнь и свободу.

Гринлиф покачал головой.

— Ты слишком много знаешь. Я не могу на это пойти.

— С рассветом эта тайна потеряет всякий смысл, не так ли?

— Она снова обретёт смысл через сто лет. Мы не можем позволить слухам расползаться. Слухи столетней давности едва не вызвали катастрофу, ты и сам это прекрасно видел. 

Том усмехнулся. Всё, что он мог сейчас сделать — это разжать кулак, но этого было достаточно, чтобы быть хозяином положения. Он нашёл уязвимое место Гринлифа, его слабость, как учили на курсах в Академии. Пойми своего врага, предугадай его следующий шаг, напугай его, и ты победишь. Том был далёк от победы в этот момент, но он нашёл слабость Гринлифа и изо всех сил старался её использовать. Дракон в его сердце рычал от предвкушения расплаты.

— Я не рассчитываю прожить сто лет. Для меня нет смысла болтать, если я надеюсь избежать внимания инквизиции. Я не дурак, Дэмиэн. Ты сам об этом сказал. Это наш шанс решить дело миром. Людям следовало бы научиться договариваться у эльфов? Можешь считать, что я способный ученик.

Гринлиф скривился, взмахнул руками, и Том почувствовал, что он опускается вниз, на твёрдую землю. Магия, которая сдерживала его, перестала работать. Ноги затекли, и Том едва не упал, коснувшись земли, но заставил себя стоять твёрдо. 

— Дай мне слово эльфа, Дэмиэн. Слово эльфа, и ты получишь то, что хочешь получить. 

Они снова стояли друг напротив друга, но теперь уже ничего не скрывая и ничего не пытаясь изобразить. Двое мужчин, готовых убить друг друга из чистой, незамутнённой ненависти. Вытянутый кулак Тома был ставкой в этой игре. Готов ли Гринлиф сделать свою ставку? Готов ли он рискнуть всем? Том знал, что это не так. Эльф был слишком осторожен. Время обмана прошло. Пришла пора наконец сбросить маски. Мир снова разделился на чёрное и белое, но белыми в нём были только ненависть, только жажда мести, а чёрным — всё остальное. Весь мир, весь лживый и продажный мир, где бессмертные эльфы правили обманом и манипуляцией, убивая своими тайнами и клятвами куда эффективнее, чем честным оружием боевых драконов. Этот мир должен был быть разрушен, и сердце пилота — сердце дракона — подсказывало лишь один путь к этой цели. 

Том сделал шаг вперёд. Потом ещё один. До Гринлифа оставался всего шаг, но Том ждал слов своего врага. Обещания, которое никогда не будет исполнено.

Лицо эльфа скривилось.

— Очень хорошо. Я даю тебе слово эльфа, что сохраню твою жизнь, если ты отдашь мне хрустальный шар. Давай, Том. Закончи эту глупую игру.

Формулировка клятвы сразу дала понять Тому, что Гринлиф собирается его обмануть. Запереть навечно в какой-нибудь тюрьме, в глубокой яме под небоскрёбом Высокого Совета, где он никому ничего не сможет рассказать. Эльф боялся, и это сделало его уязвимым и предсказуемым. Том изо всех сил старался не показать, что понял и раскусил эту маленькую недомолвку. Сейчас было очень важно, чтобы Гринлиф поверил его страху, его отчаянной надежде купить свою жизнь ценой столь многих других. Презрение к низшим расам было уязвимостью Гринлифа. Инквизитор легко готов был поверить, что человек сразу предаст собственный род, свою истинную семью, в обмен на призрачную надежду уцелеть. Он видел это так много раз раньше, что не мог и вообразить, что кто-либо поступит иначе. 

Том вдруг вспомнил далёкую юность. Маленькую обзорную площадку над заплёванной нищей площадью. Слова полукровки, который сам был наполовину гоблином и стремился лишь к наживе, но говорил так, что сумел зажечь огонь в маленьком человеческом сердце. Готовы ли вы смириться? 

Нет. Время смирения давно прошло. Пришла пора для войны. 

Том сделал шаг вперёд, его кулак замер над раскрытой ладонью Гринлифа, и он разжал пальцы.

Тяжёлая металлическая гайка упала вниз, в раскрытую ладонь. Острые грани, давным-давно стёртая резьба, следы солидола, так и не исчезнувшие окончательно из глубоких царапин за прошедшие пятнадцать лет.

Холодное железо. Первое и последнее человеческое оружие, способное победить эльфа в открытом бою. 

И когда холодные грани коснулись кожи Дэмиэна Гринлифа, он закричал так, как не кричал до этого никогда.

 

Том торопливо срывал кольца с пальцев инквизитора. Гринлиф корчился от боли, потеряв всякую способность соображать, и этим моментом надо было успеть воспользоваться. Эльф был сейчас в полной власти Тома, он мог бы убить его, если бы захотел, но ему нужно было кое-что другое. Гринлиф нужен был ему живым, по крайней мере пока, и следовало лишить его возможности драться. Кольца отправились в ящик стола, туда же полетели браслеты и амулеты с шеи эльфа. Том не знал, были ли они оружием, и не хотел проверять. Всё, на чём был хотя бы малейший след магии, следовало спрятать подальше. Том закрыл ящик на ключ, забросил ключ глубоко под тяжёлый шкаф, а затем вынул из кармана металлический стержень стартового ключа своего дракона. Очень удачно, что он взял его с собой. Армейская привычка — никогда не оставлять своего главного оружия, всегда держать его при себе. Пришла пора им воспользоваться. 

Том подошёл к Гринлифу, вынул железную гайку из рефлекторно сжатого кулака эльфа. Тот перестал корчиться от боли, раскрыл глаза. Дымка непереносимой боли быстро отступала, и во взгляде Гринлифа снова появился пронзительный холод. 

Том поднёс гайку прямо к глазам Гринлифа, удерживая голову эльфа за подбородок.

— Только попробуй дёрнуться, и останешься без глаза. Говорят, такая боль способна свести с ума. Хочешь проверить?

Гринлиф осторожно покачал головой. Его била крупная дрожь.

— Прекрасно. Теперь вызови сюда моего дракона. Ты член Высокого Совета, тебе он подчинится, даже если наземный контроль не даст разрешения на взлёт. 

Том засунул стартовый ключ в дрожащие пальцы Гринлифа, сжал его кулак в своём. В ключе было достаточно железа, чтобы Гринлиф скривился, но всё-таки слишком мало, чтобы он опять потерял над собой контроль от боли.

— Мне нужно знать его истинное имя… — прохрипел Гринлиф, глядя прямо перед собой, на железную гайку перед глазами.

— Ты всю жизнь следил за мной, контролировал каждый мой шаг. Конечно, ты знаешь его имя. Без фокусов, Гринлиф, или я убью тебя.

Гринлиф сглотнул. Затем поднял руку с ключом и закатил глаза, глядя за пределы физического мира, в эфир, полный звуков и смутных образов.

— Мелхесиах, сын Молоха, твоим истинным именем и властью Высокого Совета повелеваю: явись на мой зов! 

Том выдернул ключ из пальцев Гринлифа. Лестница в задней части комнаты вела на крышу — путь отступления, заранее продуманный осторожным эльфом, — и сейчас пришла пора им воспользоваться. Том положил ключ в карман, поднял эльфа за воротник и толкнул перед собой в сторону лестницы.

— Пошёл. Только попробуй дёрнуться, и на твоей шее останется отличное шестиугольное ярмо. Тебе оно будет очень к лицу.

Гринлиф сделал шаг на подгибающихся ногах, затем ещё один. Том шёл следом, ни на мгновение не выпуская воротник эльфа из пальцев. Несколько часов назад он точно так же вёл перед собой Самира, этого маленького изворотливого брауни, но в тот раз он пожалел заложника — а теперь жалость была бесповоротно забыта. Время смирения осталось в прошлом.

Гринлиф поднялся на вершину лестницы, сдвинул засов на двери. Холодный ночной ветер ворвался в комнату, подхватил бумаги на столе, и они закружились по всей комнате в причудливом хороводе. Том снова подтолкнул Гринлифа вперёд, и они вышли на крышу. 

Тут мир снова был заполнен звуками: треск далёких костров, многочисленные шаркающие шаги откуда-то снизу, лязг оружия. Бунтовщики готовились к бою, ещё не зная, что все они заранее обречены. Том старался не думать об этом. 

Они остановились посреди крыши, залитой светом полной луны. Тучи разошлись, небо сияло мириадами звёзд, и огни небоскрёбов казались в этот момент такими же звёздами — хаотичными, тусклыми и непередаваемо далёкими. Ветер трепал одежду, холодил разгорячённый лоб. Том молчал. Ему нечего было сказать.

— Тебе всё равно не уйти. Тебе не справиться в одиночку со всем воздушным флотом Тир Таингир, — проговорил Гринлиф. — Драконы и их пилоты ждут приказа, они поднимутся на перехват сразу же, как только Совет поймёт, что что-то пошло не так. Это твой последний шанс передумать, Том. Моя клятва всё ещё в силе.

— Заткнись. Мне больше нечего с тобой обсуждать.

Гринлиф послушно замолчал. Они стояли на ночной крыше, и Том слушал удары собственного сердца. Бешеный стук сердца постепенно замедлялся, успокаивался, но Том знал, что расслабляться рано. Всё самое сложное ещё впереди. 

Откуда-то издалека послышался тонкий свист, переходящий в низкий рёв. Это дракон летел над улицами на бреющем полёте, оставаясь ниже уровня радаров. Том кивнул своим мыслям. Дракон знал, что происходит нечто экстраординарное, он вёл себя так, как подобает дракону в бою, и Том не сомневался, что сегодня он получит такой бой, какого жаждал уже давно.

Рёв двигателей быстро нарастал, скоро он заглушил все звуки, и вот тяжёлая стальная громада дракона опустилась на крышу перед Томом в огненных сполохах посадочных двигателей. Ураганный ветер ракетного выхлопа заставил Гринлифа пошатнуться, но Том стоял твёрдо, он знал, чего ожидать от близкой посадки. Инструктора подготовили его действительно хорошо. Сегодня ему предстоит ещё раз доказать это — или погибнуть, пытаясь это сделать. 

Двигатели смолкли, и Том услышал крики и топот за спиной. Тильвит-теги бросились на помощь своему начальнику. Дракон поднял крыло, и короткая пулемётная очередь прошила насквозь распахнутую дверь, ведущую вниз, заставив преследователей остановиться. Драконы не любили, когда кто-либо мешал им выполнять их задачу, и редко различали своих и чужих без указаний пилота.

— Я прибыл на твой зов! — трубно проревел дракон, красные глаза пронзительно глядели на Тома и Гринлифа. Том не знал, о чём думает дракон в этот момент, кого из них двоих считает своим хозяином, но это был неизбежный риск, с которым ничего нельзя было поделать.

— Теперь прикажи ему подчиняться только мне одному, и игнорировать все команды наземных служб. Приказывай! Или ты умрёшь прямо сейчас, Гринлиф! 

Том выпустил воротник Гринлифа, снова вынул из кармана стартовый ключ и сунул его в руку эльфу.

— Одно неверное движение, один неверный звук, и ты даже не успеешь об этом пожалеть!

Гринлиф поднял вверх кулак с зажатым цилиндром ключа, посмотрел на дракона. Том поднёс гайку прямо к коже эльфа, легонько прикоснулся к ней, напоминая Гринлифу о последствиях любого неподчинения. Это был критический, решающий момент, от которого зависело всё.

— Мелхесиах, сын Молоха… Твоим истинным именем… И властью Высокого Совета… — прохрипел Гринлиф сквозь сжатые от боли зубы. Ему явно было очень больно, но эльф оставался эльфом даже на пороге смерти, — Дарую тебе свободу!

Стартовый ключ с хрустом переломился в пальцах Гринлифа, как гнилая ветка. Том изо всех сил прижал гайку к коже эльфа, тот с воплем упал на землю, но было уже слишком поздно. Могущественная магия, удерживавшая волю дракона во власти живых, была разрушена безвозвратно. Дракон поднял пасть к небу и оглушительно захохотал, и этот звук, от которого заболели уши, означал конец, полный и бесповоротный конец всему.

Том сделал шаг вперёд, дождавшись, когда дракон перестанет смеяться. У него за спиной остался скорчившийся от боли Гринлиф, но Тому больше не было дела до старого эльфа. У него оставался один шанс, один-единственный шанс выпутаться из этой ситуации, и теперь всё зависело только от него одного.

— Мелхесиах, я хочу предложить тебе сделку!

Дракон подался вперёд, острые стальные зубы практически коснулись лица Тома, и в нос ударил едкий запах напалма.

— Что ты можешь мне предложить, червь? У тебя больше нет надо мной никакой власти! У тебя не может быть ничего, что нужно мне, дракону! 

Том покачал головой. Внезапно он понял, что страха больше нет. Что-то перегорело у него внутри, испарилось под огнём безграничной ненависти, и сейчас ему было уже наплевать на собственную жизнь, на судьбы мира, на будущее и прошлое. Осталась только жажда мести, жажда разрушений, и это были те чувства, которые дракон способен был понять.

— Я хочу разрушить власть Совета. Нанести им удар, от которого они никогда не смогут оправиться. Сразиться с ними, выйти в бою против целого города — и того же самого хочешь ты. Тебе ведь всё равно, с кем сражаться, если противник будет силён. А врага сильнее тебе не найти. Это бой, которого ты ждал. Бой, ради которого ты был создан. Мы оба готовы к нему, но тебе нужен пилот.

Дракон негромко зарычал, и его жуткие челюсти скривились в усмешке.

— Бой против Высокого Совета… Даааааа… Это хорошая цель… Достойная смерть в огне и крови тех глупцов, что рискнут мне противостоять… 

Дракон поднялся на лапах, сделал шаг назад, к самому краю крыши, и окинул Тома взглядом с ног до головы.

— Но я знаю тебя изнутри, человек… Ты слишком слаб. Слишком ограничен. Ты никогда не был способен отдаться бою до конца, полюбить его, отбросить сомнения и контроль. Тебе недостаёт решимости, и это подведёт нас, лишит нас вечной славы. Ты не готов, человек. Не готов быть моим пилотом в последнем великом бою.

Пальцы Тома сжались в кулаки, зубы обнажились в ожесточённой гримасе. Он кричал, не жалея горла, кричал так, чтобы сами звёзды услышали его и содрогнулись.

— Нет, Мелхесиах. Дело не в решимости! Решимости мне не занимать!

— А в чём же тогда?

— Мне просто не хватало ненависти! А сегодня — сегодня у меня её более чем достаточно!

Дракон уставился в глаза Тому, и пилот твёрдо встретил этот взгляд. Впервые в жизни он больше не пытался контролировать страсть к разрушению, которую дракон поселил в его сердце. Не пытался удерживать её, как его учили много лет. Сейчас он был полон ярости, он сам был этой яростью, пылающей, как драконье пламя, и Мелхесиах безошибочно увидел это в его глазах. И тогда он снова захохотал, подняв пасть к небу, но в этот раз этот звук был для Тома звуком победы. Он принялся карабкаться по горячему крылу дракона к открытому люку кабины управления, когда за спиной раздались крики и выстрелы. Обернувшись, он увидел, как тильвит-теги бегут по крыше, падают один за другим под огнём пулемётов дракона, но кто-то уже тащит беспамятного Гринлифа вниз, под укрытие бетонного потолка. Том рванулся вперёд, в кабину, слыша, как вокруг свистят пули и воздух трещит от разрядов магических молний. Дракон вскинул крыло, защищая пилота и закрывая его от преследователей. Том прыгнул в кабину, и люк с лязгом захлопнулся у него за спиной. Том торопливо сел в кресло, пристегнул ремни, чувствуя, как корпус вибрирует от работающих двигателей и оружейных систем, как визжат рикошетом пули, отскакивая от стального корпуса дракона. Том надел шлем, положил руки на подлокотники, крошечные иглы вонзились ему в запястья, и в следующее мгновение его огромное стальное тело взмыло вверх, оставляя позади жалких смертных, посмевших бросить ему вызов.

Сознание Тома слилось с разумом дракона, кровавое безумие заполнило его целиком, и он больше не пытался с этим бороться. Он стремился убивать, рвать и сжигать всё, что видел, всё, до чего только мог дотянуться. Совершив в воздухе изящный пируэт, он развернулся назад, к только что покинутой крыше, и огненные стрелы кумулятивных ракет сорвались с держателей под его крыльями. Мощный взрыв обрушил здание вниз, сложил его, как карточный домик, похоронив под собой штаб фальшивой революции, всю ложь и иллюзии его прежней жизни, а вместе с ними — и саму его прежнюю жизнь, от которой теперь остались лишь пепел и пламя. 

Том снова развернулся, упав на левое крыло, и двигатели взревели на форсаже, унося его вперёд — вдаль, к сияющему огнями окон небоскрёбу Высокого Совета.

Время смирения прошло. Наступила пора войны.

 

Глава 4

В эфире царил полный хаос. Панические доклады, приказы, ругань и треск атмосферных помех — всё смешалось в единый ком. Кажется, все понимали, что случилась какая-то катастрофа, но никто не знал, какая именно, с какой стороны идёт угроза и как от неё следует защищаться. На тактической карте Том видел, как над синими флажками военных аэродромов один за другим зажигаются навигационные огоньки — драконы поднимались в воздух по тревоге. Совсем скоро Совет поймёт, кто их враг, и бросит все силы на перехват. Это будет славная битва.

Небоскрёб Высокого Совета окружала пятикилометровая запретная зона, закрытая для любого воздушного транспорта. В тот миг, когда Том пересёк невидимую границу, огоньки на карте сменили цвет — теперь все они были обозначены как противники. Автоматическая система защиты уже распознала врага, хотя люди и эльфы пока ещё не успели этого понять. Том знал, что это ненадолго.

Небоскрёб Совета был самым высоким зданием в городе, и сейчас Том поднимался всё выше, описывая вокруг него сходящиеся круги. Зал Совета находился где-то на самом верху, и дракон сразу опознал его по ровному ряду горящих окон. Разумеется, в ночь Тейнда Совет собрался в полном составе, не считая разве что Гринлифа. Несмотря на это, большая часть здания была погружена во тьму, его декоративные башенки и фигурные орнаменты между окнами были освещены лишь полной луной. 

Это была величественная картина. Высотные здания Инквизиции, центрального банка, Университета и другие образовывали с башней Совета единую конструкцию, связанную многочисленными ажурными переходами и галереями. На уступах этажей и обрывающихся в пропасть водосточных желобах скалили каменные пасти многочисленные горгульи, и некоторые из них уже расправляли крылья, намереваясь отправиться в погоню за нарушителем — но Том проносился мимо них слишком быстро, сразу оставляя каменных стражей за спиной.

Ожила система прямой связи, Тома вызывал наземный контроль.

— Миш-Нок-лидер, вы находитесь в закрытом воздушном пространстве, ваш вылет не авторизован Советом. Немедленно возвращайтесь на аэродром, это приказ! 

Том промолчал. Окна небоскрёба проносились мимо, сливаясь в единую реку стекла, сияющую красными отблесками ракетных двигателей. Точки на карте начали стягиваться к центру города. Вот-вот всё действительно начнётся.

После секундного ожидания голос диспетчера продолжил говорить, но в нём явно прибавилось нервозности:

— Дракон Мелхесиах, твой пилот обвиняется в государственной измене. Властью Совета отменяю все его инструкции. Приказываю…

Дракон оборвал голосовую связь, и теперь Том слышал только вой ветра снаружи. Очень скоро к нему присоединился рёв чужих двигателей: три дракона из ближайшего воздушного патруля были уже здесь и приняли решение вступить в бой, не дожидаясь остальных. Судя по карте, у Тома было около минуты до момента, когда прибудут подкрепления. Пришло время показать всё, на что он способен.

Мелхесиах нырнул под галерею между двумя зданиями, уходя от самонаводящихся ракет. Стандартный трюк, которому учили на младших курсах и которого следовало ожидать от опытного пилота, — и противники этого действительно ожидали. Как только дракон Тома вынырнул из-под галереи, на него обрушился шквал бронебойных пуль. Кто-то из врагов удачно предугадал, где именно он появился. Дракон зашипел от боли: несколько пуль пробили броню и засели где-то внутри. К счастью, никакая из критических систем не была повреждена. Вслед за пулями полетели ракеты. Мелхесиах выпустил облако ложных тепловых целей, и «обманки», ярко сияя в темноте, разлетелись в стороны праздничным фейерверком, увлекая ракеты за собой. 

Дракон сделал «свечку», включив форсаж двигателей, и через две секунды полёта вертикально вверх оказался выше противников. В обычной ситуации такой трюк — форсаж с резкой сменой курса — убил бы пилота перегрузкой. Том в своё время потратил немало сил, обучая дракона магией компенсировать перегрузки, чтобы пилот сумел пережить такой маневр, и теперь эта наука пригодилась им в очередной раз.

Преследователи были внизу, они не ожидали такого трюка, и Том обрушился на ближайшего из них сверху, как тайфун. Ракеты, пули — всё это могло промахнуться, и Том воспользовался оружием, которое попадало в цель всегда. Могучими когтями, усиленными магией, способными рвать и корежить даже сталь. 

Два дракона сплелись в единую хаотично движущуюся конструкцию, их крылья сложились вдоль тел, освобождая пространство для лап и когтей. Когти Мелхесиаха вонзились в корпус врага там, где должны были находиться главный двигатель и тонкие системы гидравлики. Пурпурная гидравлическая жидкость ударила струями из пробоин. Она шла по трубопроводам под давлением в несколько атмосфер, и поэтому сейчас брызги разлетались очень далеко, падая вниз кровавым дождём. Противник попытался развернуться, ударить в ответ, но его сочленения теряли подвижность с каждым мгновением, даже крылья отказались распрямляться, когда Мелхесиах выпустил его из смертельной хватки. Мелхесиах снова взмыл вверх, укрываясь за углом небоскрёба Совета от атакующих врагов, а повреждённый дракон продолжил падать, он на лету врезался в тонкую ажурную галерею между зданиями, и она проломилась под энергией удара его массивного тела. Обломки стекла, армированного бетона и декоративного камня полетели вниз вместе с кувыркающимся стальным чудовищем, напрасно пытающимся снова встать на крыло — всё дальше и дальше, навстречу залитым светом уличных огней проспектам Тир Таингир. 

Том набирал высоту, прекрасно сознавая, что оставшиеся двое пилотов не дадут ему передышки. Как он и ожидал, оба появились из-за угла почти сразу, и шесть самонаводящихся ракет помчались в его сторону, не оставляя шансов ускользнуть. От такого их количества по статистике ложные тепловые цели не спасают — хотя бы одна ракета обязательно останется на прежнем курсе. Прятаться было негде — или, по крайней мере, так решили бы на его месте очень многие пилоты. 

Но Том не был одним из многих. Он был лучшим в своём выпуске, и он уже знал, что будет делать сейчас. Его дракон резко вильнул вбок, на полном ходу врезался в стену здания, прошил насквозь её внешний хрупкий слой, составленный из кусков зеркального стекла, из состыкованных в одну конструкцию металлических рам и из причудливой оконной фурнитуры, и в итоге оказался внутри.

Перед ударом Мелхесиах сгруппировался, сложил крылья и лишь поэтому остался цел. Из глубоких пробоин на морде дракона теперь торчали острые куски арматуры, но это была неизбежная цена за такой рискованный трюк. Ракеты со свистом пронеслись мимо, оставаясь снаружи здания, а Мелхесиаха сила инерции тащила вперёд сквозь внутренние помещения небоскрёба. Он оказался в каком-то архиве или, может, юридической конторе — помещение было заставлено картотечными шкафами, которые сейчас разлетались облаком щепок, и бумаги, кружась, вылетали наружу сквозь пробоину во внешней стене. Мелхесиах по инерции пролетел сквозь хлипкую межкомнатную перегородку, затем его протащило сквозь большой зал для совещаний, где он на ходу перевернул и тут же разломил пополам огромный стол, за которым могли бы уместиться пара десятков человек. 

За обломками стола панорамное окно открывало вид на ночной город — дракон прошил всё здание наискосок. Разбив стекло и разворотив массивную оконную раму, он снова оказался снаружи, включил двигатели и полетел вертикально вверх, прижимаясь к стене как можно плотнее, чтобы сбить врагам прицел. Форсаж быстро выжигал топливо и, что более неприятно, перегревал сопла двигателей, которые не могли долго выдержать работу в таком режиме, но выбора больше не оставалось. Время дуэлей закончилось: судя по карте, подкрепления уже были здесь, и их было слишком много, чтобы Том мог справиться со всеми в одиночку. 

Он поднялся уже очень высоко над городом. Шпиль здания Инквизиции остался далеко внизу, и теперь над Томом светила только луна — да ещё огни окон Высокого Совета. Они были совсем близко, всего пара десятков этажей, на такой скорости это ничтожно мало. Драконы преследования поднимались снизу, не считая тех двоих, что были уже где-то рядом, но прямо сейчас Том их не видел. Должно быть, огибают здание вокруг. Значит, они не успеют. Сейчас счёт шёл не на секунды — на доли секунд.

Окна зала Совета, разумеется, были бронированными, защищёнными и магией, и инженерным искусством строителей, но против дракона они устоять не сумели. Мелхесиах вцепился когтями в стену здания, чтобы погасить скорость, и пропахал в стене несколько глубоких вертикальных борозд, так что осколки камня и бетона брызнули во все стороны, как капли воды во время дождя. Остановившись под самыми окнами Совета, дракон хлестнул гибким хвостом с шипами на конце по толстому стеклу. На мгновение Тому показалось, что по стеклу поползли трещины, но это были всего лишь молнии магической системы защиты. Очаги зелёного огня вспыхивали один за другим вдоль карниза, но они не могли причинить дракону никакого вреда. Мелхесиах поднялся чуть выше, завис неподвижно напротив окна и с силой ударил в стекло когтями задних лап, усилив удар импульсом маневровых двигателей.

Такого ни одно стекло на свете не смогло бы выдержать. Окно раскололось, обрушившись внутрь здания ледяным облаком осколков. Дорога перед Томом была открыта. 

Зал заседаний Высокого Совета представлял собой большой полукруглый амфитеатр, сидения располагались в несколько рядов друг над другом напротив разбитого окна, а на ближнем конце зала находилась трибуна. Сейчас за трибуной никого не было, а сам зал был заполнен лишь наполовину: как только здание подверглось атаке, началась эвакуация, но с того мгновения успело пройти не больше двух минут. Эльфы толпились у выходов, торопясь унести ноги, и неизбежная паническая давка лишь замедляла этот процесс.

Дракон встал на задние лапы, широко расправил крылья и зарычал. Он не спешил убивать, ему хотелось насладиться страхом своих жертв, и Том, казалось, почувствовал этот страх на расстоянии. Во время воздушного боя его эмоции немного притупились, уступая место сосредоточенности и холодному расчёту, а сейчас они снова вернулись во всей своей полноте. Том смотрел сейчас на тех, кто был виновен во всех его бедах. На тех, кто всю жизнь манипулировал им и тысячами других, таких же, как он сам. На тех, кто превратил его в инструмент, в орудие, собирался использовать для своих грязных целей — а потом уничтожить, если орудие вдруг откажется повиноваться. Том смотрел на тех, чья жизнь и власть были куплены ценой тысяч чужих детей, на тех, кто знал об этом — и не захотел ничего изменить. 

Они стояли перед ним: эльфийские лорды, правители, чиновники, армейские офицеры и промышленные магнаты. Кто-то из них рискнул обернуться, взглянуть опасности в глаза, попытаться противопоставить ей свою магию. Воздух в зале наполнился цветными вспышками, стены покрылись чёрными и серыми пятнами, все металлические поверхности вокруг заискрились и начали светиться от переполняющего их жара, но дракон оставался неподвижен посреди всего этого хаоса, спокойный и нерушимый, как скала, и в глазах его горел безжалостный красный огонь.

Именно эти эльфы отдавали Гринлифу приказы, именно они вместе с ним планировали то кровавое безумие, которое, должно быть, уже началось внизу, на улицах городских трущоб. И это означало, что они сполна заслужили свою судьбу.

Дракон прыгнул, выставив перед собой передние лапы с бритвенно-острыми лезвиями когтей, и несколько тел, разорванных на куски, полетели на пол, под ноги обезумевшей от страха толпе. Мелхесиах взмахнул крылом, одна из внутренних стен здания рухнула, похоронив под собой ещё нескольких эльфов, и в этот момент в дыру на месте разбитого окна один за другим ворвались ещё двое драконов, тех самых, что безуспешно пытались остановить Тома на подлёте несколько минут назад.

Здесь не было места для воздушных манёвров, для изящного смертоносного танца в ночном небе. Только грубая рукопашная драка, где всё зависело не от умений и навыков, а от одной лишь ярости. Три дракона сплелись в единый стальной клубок, расшвыривая и ломая всё, до чего могли дотянуться. Воздух заполнил тяжёлый стальной лязг от столкновений когтей с прочной бронёй, а потом всё затопили вой и треск горящего напалма. Пожар охватил зал Высокого Совета, но в языках пламени всё ещё метались три огромные фигуры, стремясь разорвать друг друга на части и втоптать останки в огонь. 

Прежний Том никогда не сумел бы выжить в такой драке, она была слишком хаотична, слишком неуправляема. Но сейчас Том и не пытался ею управлять. Он отдался на волю переполнявшей его ярости, глаза заволокла кровавая пелена — а может, это огонь был виноват? — но Том не задавался этим вопросом, он вообще не способен был связно думать в этот момент. Перед ним был враг, который символизировал всё то, что он ненавидел, символизировал всю его боль и злость, и эта злость, получив когти и крылья, крушила весь мир вокруг. Том исчез, растворился в ней без остатка, и мир рухнул, сгорая дотла.

 

Когда Том снова осознал себя, бой был уже кончен. Зал совета пылал. В рентгеновском диапазоне драконьего зрения Том мог видеть, что творится за пределами высоких языков пламени: пол устилали трупы эльфов Совета, две исполосованные ударами драконьи туши отброшены к стене, а за стеной, за разбитым окном кружились подкрепления, которые наконец прибыли к месту уже завершённой битвы. Десятки и десятки драконов, летящие в боевом строю…

Мелхесиах тихонько зарычал, но в этом рычании была боль, а не ярость. Том чувствовал, насколько серьёзны раны дракона. Повреждены многие критические системы, некоторые из них — безвозвратно. Герметичность корпуса нарушена, и горящий напалм уже попал внутрь, заставляя изоляцию на проводах плавиться и кипеть. В таком состоянии Мелхесиах больше не был способен драться. Только вылететь наружу и тут же умереть под вражеским огнём. Том чувствовал, что дракон жаждет именно этого — смерти в бою сразу после великой победы, о которой будут слагать легенды многие поколения потомков. Собственным разумом он тоже понимал, что ни на что другое ни один из них рассчитывать уже не может. Том ни о чём не жалел: он отомстил за себя, за свою мать, за всех тех, кого эльфы использовали как топливо для своего высокомерия и гордыни. Он получил всё, чего хотел, и наступило время платить долги… Но что-то удерживало его, какая-то мысль, засевшая занозой на задворках сознания, и Том всё никак не мог поймать её за хвост.

Внезапно ожила система прямой связи. Том не ожидал, что кто-нибудь станет пытаться с ним связаться сейчас, после всего, что он сделал, но всё-таки дал дракону команду ответить. 

Это был Пит, его бывший ведомый.

— Том, нам сказали, что ты шпион Тир на Ног, что ты продался им за груду золота. Это чушь. Я знаю тебя достаточно долго, чтобы этому не верить ни на грамм. Том, что случилось на самом деле? 

— Я сделал то, что должен был сделать, Пит, и поэтому умру через несколько минут. Не хочу ещё и тебя в это втягивать. Когда тебе дадут приказ убить меня, просто подчинись.

— У нас уже есть этот приказ. Велено сжечь тебя вместе с драконом, сжечь дотла. Я не дурак и знаю, что это значит. Ты узнал что-то по-настоящему важное, и это перевернуло твой мир. Том, этот канал связи никто не способен засечь, а мой дракон не проболтается. Я знаю пару трюков… Скажи мне правду: причина — Тейнд?

Мелхесиах вздрогнул, почувствовав эмоцию Тома. Борьба с огнём, охватившим его внутренние системы, отнимала у дракона последние запасы ресурсов, но на эту дрожь его сил хватило. Это было даже не удивление — ступор.

— Откуда ты знаешь про Тейнд?

— Слухи, Том. Слухи столетней давности. Но я думал, это сказки. Значит, это всё правда?

— Да, Пит. Это всё правда.

— И про хрустальный шар с душами украденных детей — тоже правда? 

Том скрипнул зубами. Источник информации всё это время был совсем рядом, достаточно было спросить человека, занимавшего в казарме соседнюю койку, но кто бы мог подумать? Кто мог знать, что он совсем не такой простак, каким всегда казался со стороны?

— Правда, Пит. Я перехватил его. Этот шар у меня… 

Том вдруг понял, что это и была мысль, не дававшая ему покоя. Хрустальный шар. Его сожгут вместе с драконом и его пилотом, и эльфы всё-таки победят. Всё, что он сделал, было зря…

— Ты знаешь, что с ним нужно сделать, Том?

— Отнести его назад, в мир людей, через врата на вершине лунной радуги. Это нужно сделать именно сегодня… Но я не справился, Пит. Я позволил ярости ослепить меня. То, про что нас столько раз предупреждали в Академии. Дракон победил, а я проиграл. 

В эфире наступило долгое молчание, а затем Том услышал щелчок — Пит переключил канал связи на общую частоту, чтобы другие пилоты звена тоже могли его слышать.

— Говорят, в мире людей есть такая поговорка: «Делай что должно, и будь что будет». Это значит, каждому из нас когда-нибудь нужно выбрать. Выбрать, кому поверить. За кем пойти. На чью сторону встать. 

Том слышал в эфире тяжёлое дыхание пилотов. Звено нарезало круги вокруг небоскрёба вперемешку с другими, вызванными со всех аэродромов города. Драконы ждали приказа, огонь в зале Совета догорал, превращаясь в густой чёрный дым.

— Вы все знаете, о чём я говорю. Извини, Том, что мы не включили тебя в этот маленький кружок любителей старых легенд. Ты всегда был слишком правильным, прямым, как черенок от лопаты… 

— Черт бы тебя побрал, Пит! 

В эфире послышались смешки, Том вдруг понял, что слышит в них облегчение напополам с решимостью. Вся эта речь на самом деле была не нужна — пилоты уже поняли, к чему всё идёт, и каждый успел принять для себя решение. Они не хотели воевать против своих, и никто никогда не смог бы выбить это из них окончательно. Старые привычки отмирают труднее всего? Том вдруг почувствовал, что улыбается. Все его подчинённые были давным-давно морально готовы к бунту, а он так ничего и не заметил. Из него вышел плохой командир, но сейчас эта мысль не вызывала в нём ни досады, ни грусти.

— Но видите, парни, Том выяснил правду. Это всё не легенды. И будущее этого мира сейчас в наших руках. Сегодня — ночь Тейнда. Мы можем разорвать порочный круг, действительно кое-что изменить. И я спрашиваю вас: кто со мной? Кто из вас пойдёт со мной?! 

В сознании Тома настоящее смешалось с картинами прошлого, образ площади, полной возмущённых людей, наплывал на закопченный и обгоревший зал Высокого Совета. Голоса живых и мёртвых смешались в его ушах в единый хор, и хор этот в один голос скандировал, что время смирения прошло. Мелхесиах поднялся на задние лапы, выхлоп двигателей смешался с дымом пожара, а хор голосов наконец замолчал, и вместо него Пит проговорил в эфире:

— Звено Миш-Нок, слушай мою команду… 

И драконы за окнами небоскрёба обрушились друг на друга, заставив запылать само небо.

 

Том поднимался всё выше и выше над городом. Крылья отказывались повиноваться, его постоянно вело то в одну, то в другую сторону, и только чудовищными усилиями он удерживал курс. Раны на теле дракона были слишком глубоки. Том чувствовал, что Мелхесиах отдаёт последнее, своей жизненной энергией заставляя кое-как работать сгоревшие и разрушенные полётные системы. Больше он уже не сможет взлететь никогда, но в этот последний раз он отчаянно дрался с самым суровым противником — с самим собой — чтобы всё-таки победить во что бы то ни стало. Где-то внизу родное звено отчаянно сражалось, давая ему время, отвлекая на себя врагов, но Том знал: долго они не протянут. Их было слишком мало. 

А лунная радуга уже сияла в небе, протянувшись от одного края земли до другого, и её вершина на вид была совсем близкой, такой доступной, что, казалось, протяни руку — и сумеешь её коснуться. Искры летели из двигателя и смешивались с ракетным выхлопом, но дракон всё ещё двигался, всё ещё набирал высоту из самых последних сил. 

Том окинул взглядом город Тир Таингир. Мелхесиаху не нужно было для этого поворачивать голову, зрение дракона давало полный круговой обзор. Центр города был всё ещё залит уличными огнями, а трущобы пылали, там безжалостные гвардейцы-спригганы растаптывали в пыль и кровавую кашу обречённый бунт. Том понимал, что видит этот город в последний раз. Чем бы всё ни обернулось, он уже никогда не посмотрит на него с высоты.

Включилась прямая связь. Том думал, что это Пит хочет что-то сказать ему напоследок, но вместо этого он услышал совсем другой голос.

Инквизитор Дэмиэн Гринлиф. Как ему удалось выжить? Том не знал, да и не хотел знать. Сейчас это было уже не важно.

— Послушай меня, Том. Ты делаешь огромную ошибку. Ты всё ещё можешь вернуться и всё исправить, всё будет прощено и забыто. Ты будешь купаться в деньгах, получишь всё, о чём только смел мечтать, слово эльфа! Любые сокровища, любые знания, место в Высоком Совете, всё, что угодно! Прошу тебя, Том, не делай этого! 

Том с высоты бросил взгляд на воздушный бой внизу, у вершины небоскрёба. Драконы рвали друг друга на части, горящие обломки падали вниз. Где-то там умирали его товарищи, так и не успевшие стать друзьями, но сделавшие для него больше, чем он когда-либо мог надеяться. Там человечество дралось за своё место под солнцем этого мира, а он был острием их удара, их надеждой и их единственным шансом.

Недосягаемо высоко в небесах сияла полная луна, окружённая россыпью звёзд, и через мерцающую тьму звёздного неба проходила серебряная река лунной радуги. Её вершина была уже совсем рядом. Оставалось лишь несколько секунд, чтобы что-либо ответить, и Том проговорил, глядя в небо, на холодные звёзды, безразличные ко всему:

— Нет, отец. Пришло время платить долги. 

А в следующее мгновение его дракон, широко расправив стальные крылья, коснулся вершины лунной радуги. Ослепительная вспышка белого огня заполнила небо, и Том покинул мир фей, чтобы никогда больше в него не возвращаться.

 

Эпилог

Дракон умирал. Том стоял в высокой траве у подножия холма и печально смотрел, как последние силы покидают стальное тело Мелхесиаха. Раны были слишком глубоки, и в этом мире не было магии, чтобы хоть чем-то помочь. Тусклый огонёк ещё тлел в глубине металлических глаз, но они оба знали, что он вот-вот погаснет совсем.

— Это была славная битва, человек. Мы сражались достойно. Тир Таингир запомнит наши имена.

— Да, Мелхесиах, сын Молоха. Они запомнят. Ты стал легендой, мой друг. 

Дракон попытался улыбнуться, но силы оставили его окончательно. Он закрыл глаза, Том шагнул к нему и положил руку на тёплую броню. Под корпусом ещё ощущалась едва заметная вибрация, но она становилась слабее с каждым мгновением. 

Над краем горизонта вставало солнце. Том посмотрел под ноги. Там на большом плоском камне сверкали в тусклых солнечных лучах обломки хрусталя. Смутные тени скользили в траве, разбегаясь во все стороны, безошибочно находя дорогу домой. Том посмотрел на небо, туда, где в бездонной голубизне скрывались врата в иной мир, искажённый злобой и бессмертной жадностью. Там, за невидимой границей, остались герои, отдавшие за него свои жизни. Может, мир и не запомнит их имён, но Том не забудет их никогда.

Наступила пронзительная тишина, не слышно было птиц, и даже ветер не шумел в кронах деревьев. Том снова посмотрел на дракона и запел, старые слова сами складывались в строчки, которые он слышал когда-то давным-давно, в далёком детстве:

_Oh, Danny boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling_  
_From glen to glen, and down the mountain side._  
_The summer's gone, and all the roses falling,_  
_It's you, it's you must go and I must bide…_

Он пел, вспоминая Мелхесиаха, Пита, свою мать, Робина, всех, кого он когда-либо знал, всех, кто погиб на этой долгой дороге, которая привела его сюда. 

Он пел, и их образы вставали рядом один за другим. В воображении Тома они улыбались, потому что он всё-таки победил — за себя и за каждого из них. Где-то там, неизмеримо далеко, тоже всходило солнце, тот мир необратимо менялся этим утром, и Тому очень хотелось верить, что он меняется к лучшему. 

Том допел последний куплет, и сразу же поднялся ветер. Чешуя дракона на глазах стала трескаться, превратилась в ржавчину, ветер подхватил рыжие ржавые чешуйки и понёс их вдаль. Огромное стальное тело почти мгновенно превратилось в пыль на ветру, и Том печально улыбнулся. Последнее проявление драконьей магии. Мелхесиах слился с этим миром, стал частью большого целого. Наверное, он был бы доволен таким концом. 

Том обернулся, взглянул напоследок на хрустальные осколки и зашагал вдаль, к едва заметной лесной тропинке. Она должна вывести его к людям. Все дороги ведут к людям, ведь так? Том знал, что эльфы не смогут найти его здесь при помощи своей магии, в этом мире они ничуть не сильнее обычных людей. Ну а если они всё-таки когда-нибудь его найдут… Что ж. Тогда он будет готов. Том шагал, и печальная старая песня ещё звучала в его ушах. Тёплое летнее солнце поднималось всё выше над горизонтом. 

Том уходил всё дальше, и больше уже не оборачивался назад. Он возвращался домой.


End file.
